


Something Special

by Kiochii



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU (alternate universe), Adoption, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi, half demons, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiochii/pseuds/Kiochii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha a young Inu half demon  was persecuted for the first fifty years of his life until he was saved by lady Castella of the white dragon demon tribe. Raised by Castella nearly a hundred and fifty years later things start to go haywire around young Inuyasha as a great evil emerges with the appearance of a strange adaptable power with the young boy. To top it all off the boys first heat is fast approaching as lords from across the land wish the court him just for being the adoptive sone of Castella. What is an inu hanyou to do with all the sudden changes in his life? How is he to survive a rapidly changing world while his mother and uncle keep unruly suitors at bay?<br/>---------<br/>Disclamer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. That belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is Castella, Her brother Hatsuyuki and the story line. The characters and their personalities strictly belong to Rumiko, that and the shikon no tama if I can fit it in somehow (still have no idea how) so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to keep characters as close to their original personalities as I can but I cant promise anything since the last time I watched Inuyasha was well over ten years ago. I'm writing this on a whim after going on a massive Inuyasha fanfiction read. KAGOME MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR. Personally I hate the girl, she is spoilt and abuses her power of the subjugation beads and it down right pisses me off. If she does appear she will die shortly after! Just a warning.  
> Another warning THIS IS BOYS LOVE!! Still have no idea who I'm paring with who considering the story practically writes itself. THERE WILL BE MALE PREGNANCY!! Well that's all I can think to say for now. Just hope you enjoy my VERY FIRST fanfiction, I usually write original stories. So please tell me how I do.

A young woman with hair the color of snow with ice blue tips sat at the ledge of a cliff overlooking the moral realm. Her eyes were the color of ice with red, green, gold, and even some lavender lines through her iris. She narrowed her multicolored eyes as she watched with burning anger as the village children tormented and taunted a young silver haired, puppy eared child.  
A light breeze flitted up to her pushing her shoulder length bangs back to reveal pointed ears as her nose twitched from the scents that assaulted it from the village. Her ears twitched as the scent of a half dog demon assaulted her sense of smell causing her eyes to flash with a mix of emotions. She had a soft spot for half demons mainly because her predecessor was one and had taken her, a full demon, in and raised her after the slaughter of her tribe.  
Looking down at the young hanyou a low growl formed deep in her chest as she watched as the adults started their own persecution of the young one by pelting him with stones. Her multicolored eyes started to bleed into a more feral red as she allowed her youkai take control of her heart and body. Allowing the raw instinct to take control she quickly got up and leapt down from her perch landing with grace in a tree right below her before speeding off in the direction of the village.  
She growled deeply as she could hear the slurs of the humans calling the boy a ‘filthy half-breed’ and ‘an abomination that needed culling’ which just made her blood boil even more. Picking up her pace the baggy sleeves of her outfit whipped in the wind of her run as she burst from the tree line lashing her left arm out to cover the cowering child. Her outfit was a silky white and fairly form fitting until it reached right before her elbows where it started to get baggier until it reached her finger tips making the sleeve opening large enough to slip both arms in and hid small items. It was a similar style heading down to her legs only clutching to her mid thigh before hanging loosely making it easy for movement. The strange dress was trimmed with ice blue and embroidered with leafy designs following her curves.  
Looking down she saw the young hanyou staring up at her with innocent golden eyes glossed over with tears and pale skin that was littered with cuts and bruises from the day’s abuse. She gave the child a soft smile her glowing red eyes dimming slightly before scooping him up into her arms holding him close to her chest. She felt a twinge of sorrow as the young boy flinched his ears flicking about nervously on his head before snuggling into her chest laying one ear flat against her to listen to her heart beat.  
Nodding in approval she flashed her blazing, fury soaked eyes at the villagers who backed away frightened arming themselves with their tools of trade. The young woman just gave a low feral growl before opening her mouth to speak.  
“How dare you lowly mortals harm an innocent child just because his blood is of two worlds? For such a treatment you all shall suffer a fate far worst.” Her voice was smooth but rumbled with power that made the villagers back up fear permeating off of them like a thick perfume.  
They watched as she took a slow, deep breath before unleashing all the air in a flurry of white frost infused wind that rolled across the land greedily. The frosty wind lashed out calling with it snow and ice as it bore down on the villages warm loving crops wilting them with each deadly kiss of its icy lips. As the last of the woman’s breath left her own lips her eyes had returned to their multicolored form and the land had been engulfed in a white blanket of snow causing the whole village to panic. Satisfied with her deeds she turned on her heals her dress flashing her feet to reveal ice blue flats as she left the village to its own discord.  
She held the hanyou close to her as she gently ran her fingers through his silky hair while he snuggled close to her his eyes drooping to the lullaby that was her heartbeat. His eyes flashed up to look at her completely devoid of the glistening tears that had once threatened to cut trails along the gray dust that clung to his pale skin. She gave him a soft smile like a mother smiling down at her distraught child as she parted her lips to speak making the young one shiver in fear.  
“Do not fear me little one, I wish you no harm. What good would it bring to protect you only to harm you later?” Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke soothing the young hanyou silencing his shivers as he blinked up at her with curiosity burning in his molten gold orbs. Pleased with his attention she continued with her silky kind voice. “Now little one would you mind telling me your name and where might your parents be?”  
The boys’ eyes widened for a moment as his eyes flashed with sorrow before he snuggled his face into her chest once more and spoke in a whisper just barely loud enough for her to hear. “My mother died of an illness and my father was struck down during the war fifty years ago. Momma told me that when she told him about me he had already decided my name was to be Inuyasha.”  
Sorrow burned in the woman’s chest as she felt the cloth around the boys face dampen and his body shiver and convulse with stifled sobs as the scent of salt drifted up to her nose from the little one. She bent her head down and nuzzled lovingly into the boys soft puppy ears calming him as she purred letting the vibrations help to calm him further.  
“There is no more need for tears child, none deserve to be alone especially being so young. Thus I will protect and raise you as my own if you would allow me to the honor of doing so?”  
At her words Inuyashas head shot up his velvety ears flicking in her directions as his big golden eyes stared at her wide and in awe of her words. He opened and closed his mouth baffled as to how to respond before finally letting all of his emotions come out in a torrent of tears and nods.  
Watching all of the emotions flash across his face at once he let out a small giggle as he nodded his head fervently letting everything he had pent up burst through his eyes in a waterfall of tears. Flashing him the most loving a smile she leaned in to him and spoke hugging him close.  
“My name is Lady Castella of the white dragon clans, like you I was taken in after losing all of my kind except my older brother who had been away at the time. We are the last of the white dragon demons to exist within this world just like you are one of the few hanyous to live. We fallen breeds need to stick together don’t you think?”  
She gave him a friendly wink causing Inuyasha to give her a small smile as he breathed in her scent snuggling close to her as he drifted off to the land of dreams. Rarely taking her eyes off him she leapt up onto the ledge she had perched herself on previously and continued her way to her palace hidden deep within the woodlands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at names, titles, and summaries so yeah if anyone reading can think of a good name for the chapter I am open for suggestions! Well here is chapter two of Something Special. Another thing the book name is also just something that I decided on a whim so if anyone can think of anything better again I am open for suggestions.  
> Well that's all from me hope you enjoy this chapter.

The sound of blades crashing against one another echoed through the halls of a large hidden castle making its way up into a small study where a young woman sat reading scrolls that were littered around her. Knocking at the large oak doors caught her attention as she brushed back her snow white hair with ice blue tips and focused her multicolored eyes on the barrier.  
“Enter.” She said with a smooth voice that was filled with authority.   
At her word a young maid entered her brown shaggy hair pulled back away from her face and her large eyes focusing on the woman as she bowed low as her floppy bunny ears fell towards her face.  
“My lady Castella your brother wishes for you to watch his sparring match with the young master as a means to show off how much the child has grown.”  
Blinking a few times Castella gave a soft chuckle as she mused over her brothers’ words and actions once more. This had become a regular occurrence ever since she had brought the young hanyou into her home over a hundred years ago. Her older brother had taken to the young pup like a bee to honey and took it upon himself to teach the boy in the art of swordsmanship. Ever since his first declaration it became a weekly occurrence where he would summon her to the training grounds to watch them.  
Giving a content sigh she waved the maid away as she lifted herself from her scrolls and headed out towards the training grounds. She followed the sound of metal on metal until she saw the flashes of silver blades. Many soldiers were watching at the edges of the training ground giving the two sparring figures in the middle enough room to go all out without harming anyone. As the saw her approaching they parted giving her a clear view of her adoptive son and her grinning brother as they met each other’s blades.  
Her brother like her was tall and slim with flowing snow white hair with ice blue dips pulled up into a long pony tail on his head. If it were hanging loose his hair would reach about his ankles while he kept his bangs pinned just behind his ears letting the long trestles fall over his chest where it reach just below his rib cage. He kept a fang flashing grin plastered on his face making the translucent scaled just below his eyes glitter like newly fallen snow. The nearly invisible scales overlapped one another on his forehead to form small sparkling ice blue snowflakes that peppered his pale skin. As he moved his hair gave the feeling that he was nothing more than a blur as he parried ever attack that was directed at him. He wore a similar outfit to his sisters only except for a dress his wrapped tightly around his legs and was reverse in color with black bordering the white trim in thin lines.  
Letting her eyes wander she looked to her young son as his silvery puppy ears swiveled towards her for a split second to acknowledge that she had entered bringing an excited smirk to his own features. He now looked to be 16 even though he was close to his 200th birthday and his long silver hair gave a healthy sheen as it flicked around his waist. He wore a red and black version of her brothers’ outfit except for a small alteration to the sleeves that had long golden strings laced through the openings.  
Jumping back a few paces away from his opponent he quickly gathered up his free flying hair and tied it with a gold string before pulling the strings on the end of his sleeves around his wrist and wrapping the ties up his arms. Once the free fabric was secured he readied himself once more flashing his fangs at his uncle.  
“It’s time we go all out don’t you think uncle Hatsuyuki?”  
Castella watched as Hatsu’s eyebrow twitched at his full name bring a slight smirk to her lips. Inuyasha knew very well that her brother hated his full name Hatsuyuki, (first snow) and used it to his advantage. It was the only way to get him to truly go all out during a sparring match and she could tell that her boy wanted to show off, meaning he has a surprise up his sleeves.  
Hatsu gave a low growl as he lunged forward his sword flashing in the light of the day as Inuyasha readied himself for the impact. With inhuman speed and strength Inuyasha parried Hatsu twisting his body to get behind him using the force of the attack to twist him to face his uncles back as he lunged forward only to have his attack dodged.  
He spun as Hatsu flipped over his head lashing out with his claws sending a wave of yokai energy cascading towards Inuyasha who tossed his own blades from his claws to deflect the ones coming at him. As soon as the two blades made contact Inuyasha slid his hand along the flat of his blade causing it to glow a light white blue color before he lashed out. As his blade arched out a blue white light flashed from it aimed right at Hatsu who dodged feeling the residual blast of cold hair as the strange cast off slammed into a tree freezing it down to its roots.  
Shock broke through Castellas features as she watched the tree turn into an ice sculpture as her brother landed next to Inuyasha grinning like a madman at his sister. His ice blue eyes sparkled at her as he pulled Inuyasha towards her excitedly.  
“Did you see that sis!? Your little Inuboy has started using ice attacks! Can you believe it; it seems that your powers have been rubbing off on the kid!” Hatsu was speaking like a child who just got his hands on his favorite desert.  
Castella had to admit it was definitely interesting to see her son use the same power that she and her brother had been born with. She looked at the young boy who was beaming at her proudly as his chest heaved up and down trying to catch his breath. Giving him a soft smile filled with pride she pulled him to her chest hugging him lovingly.  
“This is amazing news Inuboy, I couldn’t be more proud of you. Although it seems using the technique takes quite a lot out of your Yokai energy.” She cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked him over staring deep into his golden orbs. She could see his Yokai energy fluctuation not used to being used for such a powerful move.  
Licking his lips he grinned up at her before hugging her in return nuzzling into her to taking in her scent with pure bliss. “Thank you for the compliment okaa-chan, but it really does take a lot of my energy to use it thus it is impossible to continue sparring after attempting the attack.”  
Giving a soft giggle she ruffled his hair and scratched his puppy ears which twitched into her touch as he continued to cling to her. After a few blissful moments Castella pulled him away from her and tilted his chin up to look her in the eyes.  
“Now Inuyasha I want you to practice that attack off of the sparring ring. You must focus controlling the flow of your yokai energy through the blade.” Pulling up to her full height Castella lazily tapped her right fang which was peeking out over her bottom lip before making up her mind. She motioned for Inuyasha to follow her as she left the training grounds.  
Curious as to what his little sister was up to he followed after them into the castle through the endless corridors and past many servants until they reached Castellas private room. She motioned for them to enter as she closed the door behind them.  
Once inside Inuyasha let his eyes trail over the room which was decorated with a wardrobe on the far side that stood proud next to a large window that was indented into the wall with a platform below it that was decorated with blankets and pillows. The ledge was large enough to fit two people comfortably to sleep and was where one would often find the lady snoozing away snuggled close to the cold window. In the middle of the room was a large bed made with fine silken sheets and large plush pillows. Right next to the entrance was secondary doors which lead to stairs that made their way to a hot springs hidden deep within the castle for workers and royals to use at their will. Even though it was open to everyone the only rooms that had direct access to it were Castellas, Inuyashas, and Hatsuyukis. The only other way to the springs was through a door right next to them which would have a sign hanging to tell if it was in use by one of the royals or free to be used by anyone.  
Castella motioned for them both to sit on the window bed as she approached her vanity and sat in the plush chair right next to it. The boys complied and settled themselves in her favorite sleeping area as she crossed her legs and leaned back sighing. Once they were all comfortable she looked up above them and gave a slight smirk before settling her sight back on her two favorite boys.  
“I have two things to discuss with the both of you the first being the new power it seems my young son has started to develop.” Inuyashas ears flicked nervously as Castella rose from her seat and walked over to them as she reached up and took something down from the wall. Inuyasha followed her movement as she pulled down a sword that was sheathed in a dark blue sheath with ice blue trim to match the shimmering ice colored handle.  
Smiling gently she placed the blade in the young hanyous hands making him grip the hilt and pull out the sword. She could hear his breath catch in his throat as the shimmering, translucent blade pulled free of is home with a light frosty smoke twisting around his fingers and wrists.  
“This blade is made from one of my fangs and is called Sennen no Yuki, 1000 year snow. You see white dragons are masters of winter and many demons didn’t like how powerful we were becoming and coveted our swords. Especially the ones made from our fangs since the blade is practically invisible. I am giving you this fang Inuboy, it should help you learn how to control your new found ice abilities. That sword is a part of me and thus can help you in my absence. Besides I have the sister blade Sennen no Fuyu, 1000 year winter to aid in my battles.”  
Castella winked at Inuyasha as she pulled her own sword from its hilt to reveal a matching translucent blade to his own. The only difference was the edge of the blade looked like liquid mercury as it swirled as she pulled it out. It was almost as if one was looking through glass rather than at a deadly blade with the power to plunge lands into near eternal winters.  
Inuyasha was completely mesmerized the sister blade as his adoptive mother slid it back into its sheath breaking its trance over him as if a spell had been lifted. He blinked a few times before composing himself and bowed his thanks to his mother for her gracious gift of one of her fang swords. She nodded to him before turning back to her seat and flopping down ungracefully as she let out a exasperated sigh.  
“Now on to the next issue at hand, I have been swimming in a sea of scrolls from the four lords of the land and they wish to make their presence known here. Each of them wishes to offer up one of their children to attempt to court Inuboy. They all know of his status of hanyou but it seems the allure of this kingdom and the power inherited to the bloodline is enough to make even those bigots drool over him.”  
She let out a low growl as she exhaled a frosty breath at the thought of having all the snooty demon lords anywhere near her cute little Inuboy. She quickly shot up out of her chair and motioned for both her brother and son to follow her once more as she headed out and down the hall to her study. Slamming the door open she quickly walked in ignoring her two followers as she kicked many of the scrolls that were sprawled around her desk away from her bath. Once at her desk she dumped the rest of them out onto the floor unceremoniously only to catch a large yellowed scroll before it fell.  
Smiling at the scroll she walked over to some hooks on her wall and hung the golden ends in the hooks and unrolled it to reveal a map of the territories. The map was extremely detailed considering it was drawn by a demon bird from the land in the skies that her father had saved many centuries ago. As thanks it had given him the map and the outline of all of the territories. It was by far the most detailed map to exist on the entire planet.  
Tapping her fingers lightly on the paper she looked back at her boys keeping her finger planted firmly on the map.  
“This is our territory, the central kingdom also known as the peace keeping kingdom.” She watched as Inuyasha tilted his head his ears flicking about curiously as she slid her finger north to land on another territory far from theirs. “This one would be the northern kingdom rule by panther demons, black panther demons to be exact. Then if you go down south you have the southern kingdom ruled by the Kitsune clans while east is dragons and finally the western lands which are ruled by the only faction that makes me unsettled about this whole affair.”  
Dropping her arm she looked to her brother and son and watched as her brother nodded in understanding while Inuyasha knit his brow in confusion curious as to why she was saying all of this. Looking back at the map she gave a tired sigh as she spoke low as her multicolored eyes shimmered with a rainbow of emotions.  
“Inuboy the western lands is most likely where your father was from. The west belongs to the great Inu daiyokai a race of demons that are rivaled by almost none. I’m the only one that has ever been able to stand up against the current lord and that just landed ups both stuck in a tie. We’ll have a lot of troubles on our hand if they decide to try and claim a bond on you by force by bringing up your Inu yokai blood.”  
Inuyasha watched as his mother pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache rose making her mar her beautiful features with a scowl. As her brow knit near invisible snowflakes sparkled at the edges of her eyes making a surreal effect. He could feel the heaviness that permeated from his mother in a thick cloud around her. Shuffling his feet his eyes darted around the room looking for a change of topic when they settled on a painting right above her.  
His eyes widened as he looked at the two figures glaring out from the gorgeous portrait taking his breath away. One was a man with silky white wavy hair that fell past his shoulders onto his silver kimono as piercing red eyes stared out of the picture. He had a small gentle smile on his face with the head of a black baboon coat hooked to his right shoulder cascading down into his lap. The man to the right of him was like a mirror image of himself except for the colors. He had silky wavy black hair and burning red eyes his face displaying little emotions. He wore a purple kimono similar to his white haired counterpart and had white baboon coat in a similar position to his opposite.  
“Okaa-chan who are they?” Inuyasha never took his eyes off the picture as he asked while pointing up at the portrait as Castella followed his finger.  
“Oh that would be my father and his twin brother. The one with white hair is my father lord Shiroaki while the one with black hair is his twin brother lord Naraku. They were spider demons only their views on the way the lands should be run were polar opposites. My father Shiroaki believed that the land needed to change and morph on its own without any interference from outside forces while his brother wished to become a ruthless dictator and control all the actions of both land and creature. Your great grandfather, their father believed along the same lines as Shiroaki and feared the younger of the two for his ideals. Thus he bequeathed his power and land to my father, which as you should have guessed didn’t sit well with his brother. Naraku tried to take the land and power by force but Shiroaki was too strong for him and he sealed his own brother away. No one has heard from him since.”  
Inuyasha couldn’t help but be amazed by the story of his grandfather and grand uncle as he stared wide eyed at the paintings. He could feel chills cascading down his back as he stared into the eyes of the black haired figure fear burning in his chest. He couldn’t help but to wonder what happened to the young lord if he was never actually killed. All he could do was wonder as he felt his mother’s sword hum against his hip calming his thoughts as he jumped to his feet.  
“That’s amazing! I can only hope that the bastard stays locked in whatever dark cave has him rotting in, but for now my sword sings and wishes to get acquainted with me so I’m heading out to the training grounds.” At that he bowed to his adoptive mother and uncle and ran right out the door to begin his training with his new prized possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm happy with this chapter although I had no idea how to end it so it was a little iffy there at the end. I may update again tonight or tomorrow. I will try to update on Mondays and Tuesdays since those are my day offs but who knows. My job is fairly sketchy. Hope you like how the story is going so far. also I think I have figured out a way to incorporate the Shikon no tama and (sadly) Kagome (damn) may kill her . . . you didn't hear me say that. Again no disrespect to anyone that likes her but as for me I ROYALLY HATE HER!!! Always have always will and if I add her my hatred will probably bleed into the story (again sorry for that if you like her). Well comment, kudo's whatever thank you for reading. Also I tried my best to get the words of the mothers swords right. I know what I wanted to translate them to but had no idea the original words. If you see something I messed up on with my Japanese words please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be chapter three! Now I'm going to watch a movie and may start working on chapter four and post it sometime between today and tomorrow. I do work tomorrow and my favorite times to type are at night but sadly I work nights as well but meh the money feeds my anime and yaoi addiction so who cares!!!

Castella sat at the dining room table her forehead against the hard cherry wood as he arms dangled down to her ankles. She was completely exhausted after a sudden flood of scrolls had been gracefully plopped in her study each enquiring about her adoptive son and setting up potential suitors. Many of the nobles and royals were becoming fairly impatient considering she had withheld her son from societies rules keeping him from wondering eyes. The whole ordeal was just giving her one massive migraine making her ready to just go to war to get all the lusting demons off her back.  
Her ears twitched as she heard the large oak doors open and her nose flared as the scent of her brother and son filled her nostrils. The comforting and familiar musk of her family brought a soft smile to her lips as she remained motionless against the table.  
Inuyasha’s ears swiveled in his mothers’ direction a look of concern fluttering through his eyes as he saw her fairly ungraceful posture that would make any noble sneer in disgust. His left ear twitched as he heard his uncle chuckle at her position at the table walking past him and going over to settle himself in his chair next to his incapacitated sister.  
Shrugging his shoulders Inuyasha started to make his way over to them only to stop as his mother pointed at him turning her head to look at him. There was an angry red mark on her forehead where it had met the cool hard table supporting the weight of her upper body. He looked at her tilting his head curiously as he saw the dark blue fingerless sleeves that hooked between each of her fingers and trailed up her arm. It was the usual undershirt she wore during cooler days as it wrapped around her neck and arms snuggly warming her skin. She was dressed in her usual outfit only instead of her usual white and ice blue trim this one was a dark midnight blue with gold trim in the same leafy fashion. He always loved the way his mother looked in her strange dresses and even liked his own look.  
“Yasha remember you need to feed Ray before settling to eat yourself, he’s your pet thus making him your responsibility.”  
Inuyasha sucked his lips into his mouth as he nodded his agreement bringing his clawed fingers up to his mouth and breathing into them making a shrill whistle sound. As the whistle echoed through the halls a small mew was heard as a dark gray blue fire kit with two tails came bouncing into the hall jumping into his arms. The stripes on its body were a blazing blue like the hot blue hidden within the heart of any fire that burns bright in the night.  
Smiling at the kit Inuyasha scratched the creatures head lovingly as it gave a mew of affection for him lifting his head to reveal the nearly hidden scar on his chest. Years previously Inuyasha had found the young kit bleeding and near death while messing around within the forests surrounding the castle and took it in. Once fully healed the kit had taken a liking to Inuyasha and stayed by his side as a loyal companion and steed.  
Nuzzling the fire cats’ nose lovingly he walked over to where Ray normally fed and pulled out various dried and raw meat for him to eat. Looking up at Inuyasha with his large eyes Ray gave a mew of appreciation before bending down to partake in his meal. Giving him one last loving scratch on the head Inuyasha walked over to the table where is okaa-chan now had her chin propped on the wood grinding her fangs as both her arms hung limply at her sides.  
She looked haggard while his uncle lazily munched on the fruit that was lingering on the table for breakfast. Each slurp of the sweet juice echoed through the somewhat quiet room before Inuyasha spoke is curiosity getting the best of him.  
“Okaa-chan what has gotten you so frazzled this morning?”  
He could hear as his uncle choked on his fruit and could feel the rumble of his chest as he tried to stifle the laughter that gurgled in the depths of his body. Both he and his mother narrowed their eyes at him as he looked away as innocently as he could muster. Once the rumble could no longer be heard Castella steadied her lazy gave onto her Inuboy sighing.  
“Inuboy, it is because of a tidal wave of scrolls that have flooded my study asking for a ball or gala to introduce you to the other noble children for courtship. Although personally I find the whole thing a complete farce since most of them can’t see an inch past their own egos. They’re all egotistical, narcissistic ninnies that fine power to be the only thing worthy of their time!”  
As she had spoken she had risen from her seat her body hunched as fire burned in her eyes with each word that dripped from her mouth like venom. At the last words she slammed her hands on the table the tips of her hair changing for their usual ice blue to a flaming red as the fire that burned on the candles burst to life. The fire light in the room roared with her anger like a ferocious beast screaming for blood burning the candles down to nubs.  
Calmly Hatsuyuki spit out the seeds in his mouth before placing a cooling hand over his sisters rubbing it softly. He didn’t even flinch as she flashed her flaming gaze at him her face twisted in anger as she thought of the supposed nobles of the demon realms.  
“Now, now sister you must calm yourself unless you wish to boil yourself alive.”  
As he spoke her once erratic breathing slowed and her heartbeat settled as the red tips of her hair dripped back to its original ice blue. Taking one final deep breath she held it before breathing out a frost breath from deep within her chest and plopping back into her chair. Slumping her arms to her side she laid her head back against the headboard of her chair sighing.  
Inuyasha couldn’t help but to smile at the way his adoptive mother acted when there was no one of noble birth around her. Around himself, Hatsuyuki and even the solders and servants the lady Castella acted as if she was one of common birth. She could be seen throwing hissy fits and letting her emotions get the best of her letting her powers fly about with controlled rage. The thing he found even more comical was how she would react when the nobles she was currently badmouthing were around. She would change from her lazy annoyed and somewhat emotional self to a regal woman with grace and poise. One would think she was a whole new demoness that is unless one knew her well enough to see the slight signs of her true personality.  
Just as quickly as she had slumped back Castella suddenly tensed and flailed her arms and legs about like a child throwing a tantrum to expel the pent up energy that had swell in her chest. She quickly straightened herself out and looked to her to favorite boys as Inuyasha took a large bite out of some bread that had been placed in the middle of the table.  
Giving his sister a cheeky grin his icy eyes flashing Hatsuyuki spoke as he leaned in close to her. “The ball isn’t the only thing that is blazing you little sister, is it? There’s something else that has you flaming thanks to those blasted nobles of the four corners?”  
Castellas ears twitched slightly as she heard her brothers’ words that were barely a whisper as he grit his teeth while speaking. Shaking her head she gave him her own coy smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest a low growl rumbling from within.”  
“The bastards are trying to push the ball for the night of the new moon in three days while I keep pushing for the full moon. It’s getting to the point where I’m more than willing to go to war against those horndogs!”  
Inuyasha swallowed hard as he watched his mother carve perfect gouges in the cherry wood table with her sharp claws. He could tell that the whole ordeal was stressing her and she didn’t like it one bit how the demons across the land were disregarding his own choices. He knew that, that was what this all chocked up to. She didn’t like that because of their egos his choice and freedom of choice was being played with like a puppet.  
Tilting his head Inuyasha broke the silence that had settled after the loud screeching of nails on wood. “That doesn’t make sense. Since it is me that we are concerned with doesn’t that mean that we get to choose the date? Especially since it would be held here, Keh you should just tell them straight that here you are queen and were doing this on the night of the full moon.”  
He knit his brow glaring down at the table as his ears swiveled towards his family awaiting their reaction to his words. He could feel their shocked looks as they stared at him before both Castella and uncle Hatsuyuki burst out into roaring laughter. The laughter made the youth flinch as he looked towards the two while they clutched their stomachs and tears of joy rolled down their cheeks.  
Hatsuyuki was the first to recover as he wiped another tear that threatened to fall opening his left eye to look at the hanyou who looked back completely bewildered. He took a few deep breaths before smirking at his nephew and ruffling his hair making the boys ears twitch indignantly.  
“You have a valid point this Inuboy but think about it. Castella here has never once regarded the laws in any of her actions thus they act as if they don’t need to listen to them when it comes to her as well. In the end they will concede defeat to her because she is far stronger than the royal youkai but not before they give her a hard time. Remember the central kingdom is the peace keeper and purveyor of the demon laws even IF she herself doesn’t conform to the ideals.”  
Castellas eyebrow twitched irritably as she kicked her brother under the table before lifting herself from her position. Saying nothing more she motioned for Inuyasha to follow after her to which he complied whistling for Ray to follow as they left. Ray quickly got up from his place and ran to his master hopping up onto the boys shoulder to hitch a ride.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Footsteps echoed through emptying halls as servants scurried away from a tall young lord with long silver hair that dropped to his ankles and piercing, cold gold eyes. Two purple lines marked his cheeks with a single blue crescent moon adorned his forehead peeking out from silvery bangs. He wore a white kimono with a red flower pattern on the sleeves. A yellow and blue obi was tied around his waist where he hooked a single sword on his left side. He wore chest armor with spiked shoulder armor with a fluffy, white, boa like creature hung from his shoulder as a green imp carrying a two headed staff followed hot on his heals like a loyal pet.  
The young lord continued until he was standing before a pair of large doors that were slightly ajar beckoning for him to enter. He straightened himself up his elegant features displaying little emotion as he entered into the room his head held high.  
Inside the room was a man just a few inches taller than the young lord with long silvery hair pulled up into a high pony tail that fell to his waist with golden eyes and a jagged purple stripe on both cheeks. He wore a white and blue kimono with full upper body armor and two swords hooked in his red obi. In his hands he held a scroll and was reading through it before finally rolling it up to look at his younger counterpart.  
“Sesshomaru, I’m glad you could come, I would like for you to join me on a visit to the central kingdom.”  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the man standing before him giving a slight nod to the elder yokai before speaking in a deep baritone voice. “What is the purpose of our visit father? What reason could we have for visiting that wench so close to the night of the new moon?”  
Sesshomarus father Inu no Taisho gave him a stern look raising one elegant brow before giving a sigh to his ever detached son.  
“For the past week or so I have been getting please from other lords to try and convince the lady to put on a ball as to give their kin a chance at courting her adoptive son. I have grown weary of listening to their complaints and have finally decided to comply and would like for you to travel with me in order to meet the royal yokai of the central kingdom. Did you not once wish to meet the only one who could best me in battle?”  
Silence permeated the air between them as father and son stared one another down before Sesshomaru gave a slight nod in agreement bringing a grin to his father’s lips making him flash his sharp canines. Setting the scroll down Inu no Taisho moved past his son and out of the room to prepare for their visit to the central kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter three! So Inu no Taisho is NOT Inuyashas father since his father is dead but I will admit they are related. As to how well you can ask me directly or read through comments to see. I have no problem telling since its just a fun fact hehe~ Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Also I know the story is starting a bit slow but what can I say it's writing itself you know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo~ chapter four. Seriously I had been picking at this chapter all week. I actually quite like this chapter and hope everyone else does as well. My warning to all my readers that I forgot to give in the beginning is that the story is a little slow in building to yaoiness and pregnancy. I seriously want to try and build a relationship between the two. Well enjoy the chapter!

Inuyasha concentrated on his sword letting the frozen hum of icy energy engulf the blade holding it for as long as he possibly could. His hair was tied back and his eyes were closed as he brought all his focus onto his yokai energy on the freezing blade ignoring the multicolored eyes that watched him. Taking a deep breath he felt the ice blade pulse making his eyes flash open as he cut forth sending a well controlled blade of ice into a tree.  
Relaxing his stance he looked up to see he had accomplished what he was after sending his heart into a flurry of excitement. The blade of ice that had hit the tree, rather than freezing along the bark on the outside the ice had bled into the tree itself freezing just the inside of the large object. He looked to his mother who was beaming with pride as she lifted herself from her position and walked over to her adoptive son.  
“Well done Inuyasha, well done indeed. It takes a lot to be able to get the blade to freeze from the inside out but it seems you have managed it in three days.”  
Beaming at his mother he nodded excitedly as she tapped her clawed fingers against her chin in contemplation. Sighing while running her hand through her hair she lifted herself and walked over to Inuyasha placing on hand on the flat of the blade looking into his molten golden orbs.  
“Since you have mastered tossing the blades out why don’t we try something new?”  
Before he could even respond Castella slid her hand down the blade making it hum in understanding as it started to glow and wisps of frosted smoke enveloped the area around it. Shocked Inuyasha flinched as he felt the power flowing through him making the blood pumping in his vanes go cold like ice making him just barely able to register his mothers’ voice.  
“Do not fear the new sensation Inuboy. The blade it allowing the energy of the ice to flow freely in the air around it making it near impossible to use. What I want you to do is to draw the ice that has seeped into your blood and the frosty fog back into the blade and hold it there for as long as you can muster. It will fight you the whole time but it is a necessity to be able to do the next attack.”  
Blinking to gain ground against the sudden sensations Inuyasha nodded as he closed his eyes once more to concentrate. Seeing this Castella smiled softly as a messenger from the front gate approached them seemingly out of breath.  
Quirking her brow up at the young messenger he bowed deep, somewhat out of breath as he gasped out his words trying not to interrupt his young masters train of thought.  
“My lady the lord Inu no Taishou and his young son lord Sesshomaru of the western lands have come asking for a meeting. They are awaiting you in the receiving room they are also asking to stay for the night as they are tired from they’re long travel.”  
Castella physically twitched as her yokai energy flared before settling in a thick turmoil deep within her body burning at her heart. She heard Inuyasha release a small Keh from his lips making her roll her eyes with a small huff as she realized his old habit was starting to return.  
Shaking her head she stormed into the castle leaving the messenger and her young ward behind in the training grounds. Once out of ear shot she started on a tirade as she grumbled to herself with each step she took towards the waiting room.  
“God damn that flea bitten, narcissistic stubborn old dog coming at such a time. You think he could take the hint that I want no one and I mean NO ONE here during the new moon! God damn blasted mongrel!”  
He face was twisted with anger as she opened the doors to the waiting room knowing full well that the light would blind her guests for a few moments. When the light faded from the doors opening she was the picture of poise as she gave a soft, elegant smile as she held her head high. She looked at the two dog demons before her with lazy soft eyes which showed none of the emotions she had let loose on her way towards the room.  
Taisho turned just in time to see his childhood friend enter the room a soft smile on her face that instantly sent shivers down his spine. Although he would never show that, that particular smile of hers unnerved him considering it usually meant she would be out for blood soon. He always felt slightly uncomfortable in the palace of the central kingdom ever since Castella had taken the thrown since the walls now had ice running through them like veins. The ice was instant sound conductors that swallowed even the loudest of yells right outside the door and made one feel truly isolated.  
Giving the lady Castella a slight bow Taisho approached her with the smallest of smiles on his face as his son followed bowing but giving a glare instead. He watched as Castella raised an elegant brow at his son before looking to him making her soft smile even wider.  
“Welcome Inu no Taisho of the western lands and his young son lord Sesshomaru spawn of the poison witch of the white inu clan.”  
Taisho choked on the air he breathed in as he cautiously looked back at his son to see he had quirked a brow up and slightly tilted his head to the side as he observed the lady. After a few tense moments Sesshomaru nodded before speaking in his usual blunt manner.  
“This Sesshomaru would have to agree. This Sesshomarus own mother is indeed a poisonous witch as this Sesshomaru would also have to remind the lady that Since this Sesshomaru is her spawn he has inherited that woman’s poison.”  
Taishos eyes widened slightly as he watched his son absentmindedly flick his claws up near his face at his final words as if to prove a point. It took several moments of intense silence before his ears caught the slight snickering of the woman standing before him. Looking towards the lady he could see her long sleeved hand perched in front of her mouth just barely hiding the curve of the ends of her lip as she smiled with humor.  
“I have to say lord Taisho your son is definitely amusing, I’m liking him more and more by the second his only downside is being born from your mate the poison princess. Yet that is enough of our merriment now tell me Taisho what brings you here to my home when I have clearly stated none are permitted to be here on the night of the new moon?”  
Castella’s eyes narrowed at the daiyoukai as she clasped her hands together in front of her as lightly as she could muster with her annoyance boiling in the pit of her stomach. Taishos ear twitched as he could smell the slight shift of her yokai knowing that she was getting even angrier by the minute. He could tell she wasn’t pleased and would fight them fang and claw to keep them from staying but Taisho would hear nothing of it.  
Bowing to the young demoness Taisho spoke with his voice monotone and as controlled as he could muster knowing full well the brutal power hidden within the woman’s slim frame. He definitely did not wish to spend another month recovering like he had all those years ago when he and the lady had first fought without reserve.   
“We have come for the night to meet your young son as well as discuss a way to get a particular headache to go away. What do you say to dropping that proper mask of yours and having a nice relaxing conversation with me over lunch?”  
Castella gave and audible growl to Taisho knowing full well that she couldn’t hold the mask with him all night. Sighing she gave him a shrug of her shoulders before placing her right hand on her left shoulder and rolling them as if she was loosening her joints for a fight.  
“Feh, damn it Taisho why can’t I seem to keep up the act with you? Well whatever let’s just get this torture over with so you two can get your asses home before nightfall!” As she starts walking away Castella stops in her tracks her eyes wide and mouth open as she realized what her first word was. Drawing herself in she curses at the noise she made now realizing where Inuyasha had gained his own ‘Keh’ from. Giving a small groan she started on her way towards the dining room not waiting to see if the two Inu yokai were following after her.  
Taisho smirked as he looked back at his son whose eyes were wide and a twitch flicked at his brow with a flash of bafflement in his golden eyes before his face returned to its original stoic form. Giving a slight smirk he motions for his son to follow and sets after the ever emotional young lady of the central kingdom until they come to a large dining room. Inside the room Taisho watched as the grumbling woman walks over to the head of the table and does a graceful twirl before sitting down in the chair motioning for her guests to join her.  
Complying with her gesture Taisho sat down in the seat next to her while his son just walked over to the wall and leaned against it. He crossed his arms and legs while one finger absentmindedly petting the tail over his shoulder. He stood by completely baffled by the sudden changes in lady Castella that contradicted any woman of noble birth. Thus he decided to observe the situation to see if this was the reason to why his father had failed in his battle against her.  
“Now then lady Castella as you have more than likely found out both you and I have been pelted with scroll after scroll in compliance for a courting meeting between potential mates. The main one the nobles wish to get involved would be your young son whom has not come to a single social event. The other nobles have been inquiring to me about getting you to hold a banquet of some sorts to bring your young son into the social light and find a potential mate.”  
Castella rolled her eyes with a discontent groan as she propped her chin on her hand looking at Taisho with lazy eyes.  
“Damn them. I told them I wouldn’t mind a gala but that I wouldn’t be forcing Inuyasha to join, that it would be purely his choice to join the masses. Also I told them time and time again that I refuse with every fiver of my being to allow them entrance on the night of the new moon. That was also supposed to include you but apparently you didn’t get that memo.”  
Castella growled deep in her chest as she glared at Taisho her multicolored eyes swirling and shimmering as they locked onto the Daiyoukai. She narrowed them even further as the Inu yokai gave her a guttural sound that was halfway between a hearty growl and laugh.  
“I know my lady; the last time this had come up was well over two hundred years ago when the calculations for your first heat had come up.”  
Castella gave a low growl to Taisho for even mentioning that day all those years ago as her face scrunched up in distaste.  
“Feh, what a hellish day that was with all the horny nobles wanting to get at me for the fact I was my fathers’ daughter. Even you got riled up and we collided in battle which by the end of the truth had come to light.”  
Taisho cast his gaze down as sorrow flitted through his golden orbs as the memories of the only time he had ever seen his childhood friend cry. It was the first and last time he had seen the young lady of the central kingdom break down so thoroughly that to this day it still pierces his heart like a frosty dagger.  
Sesshomaru raised a brow as he saw his sires face falter and the sorrow flicker though his matching golden orbs causing a slight puppy like curiosity to burn within him. It started as a small smolder than spread into his depths before he could squash it under his cold mask. Keeping as cold a demeanor as possible Sesshomaru caved to the curious spark as he addressed his father.  
“Father what had that battle been all about? None through the lands have ever spoke of the reasoning behind it just that it was the one battle the Inu no Taisho could not win.”  
Taisho opened and closed his mouth a few times as if trying to collect his words only to be interrupted by Castella.  
“It was never told because it was my story to tell. You see young lord I do not go through heat and before you say that is impossible I must say it is far from being so. Immense trauma can do permanent damage even to use demons and is part of the reason why I am so overprotective of my young ward. You must have heard of how my kind the white dragon clan was nearly wiped out because we were the only ones capable of bringing down Ryuukotsusei but were for the most part unwilling. Ryuukotsusei is weak against ice elements and not many demons have such mastery thus he sought our extinction by tricking a myriad of demons and humans to attack us. The white dragon clan was over run and greatly outnumbered by the collection of creatures even with the demons feasting on some humans during the process. Around the time my brother Hatsuyuki was in the middle of his travels through the western lands thus untouchable but as for I. Well I was extremely young during this time for I had yet to even reach mortal maturity. As I was unable to defend myself since my own abilities had yet to surface completely and the elders who could protect me had fallen and thus I had lost my innocence and nearly my life if not for my father.”  
A noticeable shiver of disgust ran through Sesshomaru only to be frozen over with his cold mask just as fast as it had came. Narrowing her eyes Castella could see even through that cold mask the evident disgust and hatred for the humans that had done such a deplorable thing and even for the demons that assisted. She let out a small giggle as her lips curled up in a slight smile at his reaction.  
“Yes well the battle was because I had turned even Taisho down as a possible mate and it had angered him. You wouldn’t believe the childish temper your father had once held within him. I believe his demeanor changed shortly after that great battle when I told him that my rape had caused my body to become barren. Although to tell you the truth now if I wish for it I could call upon nature to heal me making it possible to bare child once more but I hold to much love for my current child to even think of such a thing. Thus I have left my body as is until the day I decide otherwise.”  
With a flick of her wrist she waved Sesshomaru away as if that was the end of the conversation and that nothing was going to change such faces. Seeing the motion with a little twitch of annoyance Sesshomaru lifted himself from the wall he was leaning against and left his father and the woman to explore the castle grounds of the central kingdom.  
Castella kept her sweet smile as her eyes followed the young lord and wait until the doors to the room closed before her face became stern and her eyes blazed glaring at Taisho. Through the whole conversation a particular scent had been coming from the daiyokai that had been royally pissing her off. It was a fading scent of binding and sweet poison like the nectar of a plant. Sweet to smell but one taste and you would find yourself in the process of a very painful death.  
“Ok Taisho spill it what the hell is your real reason for coming here?”  
Taisho gave the woman a weak smile as his brow knit in a somewhat submissive way showing that he knew this was coming but wanted to make the tongue lashing all the less with a subdued demeanor. Tapping his claws against the table a few times he looked up into the waiting yokais eyes before finally finding his words.  
“You are right the nobles are just one reason I have come here. My other reasoning is more personal as I have come to finally try and woo you my fair lady to becoming my one and true mate considering we both have our heirs thus and child sired would not cause strife.”  
Castellas mouth opened and closed like a fish with her eyes wide in shock as she stared at Taisho in complete shock. How could he do such a thing when he already had a mate with the poison Queen? That was unless, but no it could she had only showed him once. Her eyes widened with the realization at just how good Taishos memory was as she sucked in a deep, audible breath. With said breath she spoke in just a barely audible whisper that the demon lord nearly missed.  
“Y-you used the mating of interim.”  
Taisho nodded as Castella visible shook with rage before she unleashed her fury in her voice thanking the gods that the rooms in her castle were sound proof.  
“TAISHO, what the fuck where you thinking using one of the three forbidden mating rituals!? I didn’t show you the ritual so you could use it Taisho but what do you do? You go and use it to sire yourself a son and for what so you can come after me later? Come on Taisho what were you thinking? If the other lords find out about this you’ll be in so much trouble that I don’t even think I would be able to stop the repercussions and what about Sesshomaru? Does he know about this or better yet your current mate does she know this was only temporary?”  
Taisho knew full well what was concerning Castella as her voice had slowly leveled out as she directed her questions to him. He had broken a law of mating and that was to use one of the three forbidden mating rituals called interim. As the word suggested it is a temporary mating that would fade as time edged on and the conditions given during the ritual were met. It was a ritual that was considered an insult to the term mating just as the other two bloods binding, and damnation. Given the circumstances bloods binding could be forgiving and even the one he delved into interim but damnation was a whole different level. Sighing Taisho looked gently into Castella’s eyes as her rainbow colored orbs swirled with the questions she had asked him.  
“My mate does know of this fact, I had told her from the beginning that we were partaking in the ritual of interim since the one I intended as my true mate was barren and I needed an heir at the time. The time limit was until Sesshomaru was old enough to take on his title as heir and the celebration for such an event. As for Sesshomaru, the boy purely detests his mother even though he is so much like her and shares her hatred of both humans and hanyous.”  
Sighing Castella leaned back rubbing her temples with two of her clawed fingers trying to push back the migraine that was slowly coming forth in her mind. She knew that what was done was done and she couldn’t change the fate of a completed ritual. She also knew that Taisho had just in a roundabout way told her that he had yet to tell his only son of these circumstances.”  
As she went to speak a loud bang followed by constant commotion filtered in through the ice telling her that something was happening at the training grounds where she had left Inuyasha. She saw Taisho physically shiver at the warning that the walls gave her knowing full well that there was no such thing as secrets with the young lady when within her castle. Her eyes quickly turned to the window to see that the sun was setting as the walls still whispered of a battle progressing between her boy and someone else sending shivers of worry down her spine. Quickly getting up she rushed out of the doors with Taisho fast on her heals to where her distraught son was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay thank you for making it to the end. So I know what some are probably thinking "I thought this was a sesshomaruxinuyasha story?" yes it is BUT the relationship between Castella and Taisho is fairly important to the story line and it was the best and easiest way to mention the three forbidden mating rituals. Can anyone guess what each ritual means except we already know what the interim does. FYI Interim really does mean temporary and I used it instead of temporary because its a fun word that is rarely used. MUWAHAHAHAHA~ So yeah that's that oh! and for all those that read this far I seriously have know Idea what to name Sesshomarus mother anyone got any suggestions? I mean I cant just keep letting Castella call her poison queen. That and I know Taisho wouldn't refer to her as such so HELP! SUGESTIONS PLEASE!!!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter five and I'm already working on chapter six woohoo! I hope you guys enjoy it and I look forward to all comments and Koodos! Also STILL IN NEED OF A NAME FOR SESSHOMARUS MOTHER. I am drawing bad blanks here!

Sesshomaru gracefully walked down the corridors of the labyrinth like castle following his nose and ears to find his way. He could feel the walls of the palace vibrate with a power that seemed to swallow all other power within its walls as he walked. Heading past various servants and guards he could feel an edge of uneasiness as the castle walls swallowed their power level making him blind to just how strong a possible opponent could be within them.  
Stopping at one corner of the hallway his curiosity fully peaked yet not showing he slit an elegant hand along the cold stone to his left. After a few brief moments he could feel and hear the hum of power that pulsed through the walls like blood pulsing through a body. The whole castle was the ultimate deception to all who enter with horrid intent. He could see now why he felt nothing when he first laid eyes on the lady of the central lands. The castle itself was hiding her powers so well it seemed as if she herself was nothing more than a mere mortal. It also explained why his own father had slowly yet surely started to smell as if he was a mortal as well rather than the great Inu no Taisho that ruled the western lands.  
Mentally shaking his head he let his hand slip off the stone wall and fall to his side as he continued his way through the halls. Passing by doors both large and small he finally found one that exited the palace and pushed it open with ease.  
As the doors creaked open a gust of wind kissed at his hair sending it cascading back in a silver blue fan before settling back in its place. He took a deep breath in to clear his nose of the smells from within the castle then one more to take in all the scents outside the castle walls. The smell of the woods, moss, and some rot from fallen trees permeated the air around the lands. This mixed with the sweet scent of grass and various fruit bearing trees some of which he had never scented before in his long life. Most of which gave off a citrus tang as it hit his nostrils and seared his pallet.  
Leaving the doorway he followed a path that seemed to be well worn casting his cold gaze around him to take in all the sites. New scents of flowering plants flitted up to him as he felt the path suddenly snake away from the building heading down towards the edge of the forest. His ears flicked as humming thrummed up to his ears and the air began to cool as if it were winter.  
He continued into the cold winds his pace slow and somewhat bored as he cast his gaze down to what seemed to be a training ground. Narrowing his golden eyes he approached the grounds where he saw what seemed to be the source of the cold winds that cut through Sesshomaru like an icy blade. His eyes widened slightly as a figure dressed in a black and red version of the ladies dress with the lower half splitting into tight fitting pants that had leather straps wrapped around the lower legs stood. His silver white hair was tied up into a high pony tail with frost clinging to ever strand making it a breathtaking sight as the melting crystals glittered in the last of the suns light. Wide, focused, molten gold eyes focused on a nearly invisible sword that glowed with wisps of frosty vapor flitting around its sharp edges.  
Sesshomaru broke his temporary trance as his eyes narrowed when they settled on the flicking puppy ears on top of the flowing silver main of the boy standing before him. An almost inaudible growl gurgled in the depths of Sesshomarus chest as he looked at the half-breed with contempt. He watched with narrowed eyes as the half-breed closed his eyes and spun the sword in the air before slicing it in his direction sending a cold, cutting blast right for him.  
Dodging with ease Sesshomaru looked to see that the hanyou was now staring him down his face marred into a challenging glare while the translucent sword in his hand still hummed with cold energy. Keeping an apathetic look on his features Sesshomaru stared down at the glaring Hanyou with a slight almost unnoticeable glimmer of disgust flashing within the golden orbs.  
Inuyasha growled at the youkai standing at the edge of the training grounds that stared him down with cold seemingly indifferent eyes but he could smell the hatred and disgust the demon had for him. It was the same disgust he could feel from most demons and humans that lived outside of the central territory since all opposed to a hanyou were either banished or slaughtered from the lands. The central kingdom had and is a true safe haven for half-breeds of any kind since long before his mothers rule. One just had to find a way to make it over the natural and unnatural barriers protecting the land.  
“Who the hell are you bastard and what are you doing in these lands?” Inuyashas nerves were starting to tingle with unease as his Youkai started to recede within him. He could only curse the night of the new moon for he knew that within the next half hour or so he would be at his weakest. He could feel that the demon standing, watching him would take no time in ending his life while in his weakened state thus he had to think fast while stalling.  
Sesshomaru raised and elegant brow at the hanyous question as if it was obvious who he was. Taking in a few moments of the silent battle between them he cast his gaze to the spot where he once stood. A slight shiver of excitement coursed through him as he saw the ground and land several yards behind him frozen in a solid block of thin, slippery, frosty ice. He inwardly smirked to himself as he pulled out Tokijin and pointed it at the half-breed menace who dared to attack him.  
“This Sesshomaru does not have to answer to such a lowly creature as you hanyou, although this Sesshomaru will be more than willing to rid this land of your tainted blood.”  
At his last words he lunged forth slicing towards Inuyasha who brought his own blade up cursing under his breath as the two swords collided. He had yet to use the Sennen no Yuki in battle since he was still training to control its massive amount of elemental power that came from it being his mothers’ fang. He wasn’t even sure if the power of the fang would work for him after night fall but prayed that it could at least hold up until help came.  
As they met blade for blade panic was bubbling deep within Inuyasha as he felt his power ebb away more and more as the suns path over the mountains to hide from the night sky came closer and closer to completion. Swallowing hard trying to get rid of the lump that was forming in his throat he decided to do something dangerous.  
Countering another of Sesshomaru’s blows he used to force of the demons attack to toss himself back and out of range landing gracefully as he pulled his sword up pointing it to the sky. Taking a deep breath with the flat side of the blade pointed in Sesshomaru’s direction he closed his eyes and called to the power within the blade. He felt his mind fall back into the cold embrace of the hidden power allowing it to caress his body and soul like a cooling breeze.  
Sesshomaru landed across from the hanyou with a small nearly undetectable smirk as he brought his blade up ready to attack when the flat of the blade suddenly shifted to its sharper side facing him. Another shutter ran through the young lord as the half-breeds eyes opened to reveal that the once golden eyes were now more similar to the lady of the central kingdom. They had become rainbow in color only with his the main color was that of his original golden hue.  
Power hummed around him from the blade as he moved in one swift motion sending the tip of the blade into the ground pumping the energy into the ground. The entire training ground turned into one large sheet of ice as Sesshomaru jumped up and back to the only soiled ground further away from the hanyou. He watched in well concealed fascination as the hanyou in front of him pulled the sword up which caused all the ice below to follow from the ground in a collection of noisy shards. It sounded as if a thousand locusts were flying in a massive wave shimmering against the last lights of the sun.  
Flicking the blade up Inuyasha numbly watched from the depths of his mind as he flicked the tip back with the snake of ice shards following the tip before casting it down in an ark at Sesshomaru. The trail of ice shards flew past him heading straight for the youkai in an angry rush following his ark. As the shards fell around him melting back into water panic and fear gripped at his heart as he watched the youkai lord dodge and deflect all of the shards except for a few smaller sharp ones that sliced at his pale flesh.  
He could sense his panic ripple through the walls of the castle and knew that help was on its way but wasn’t so certain it would get there to him in time. Swallowing his eyes darted about as the last vestiges of his youkai power bled from him and true panic set in. Praying and willing that a new stronger power then his small amount of human spiritual power would flood him his body suddenly trembled. The sound of a piece of glass shattering echoed in his ears as a warm spread in his chest flowing through his blood with each pump of his heart. His mind was numbed to the world around him as he heard the muffled sounds of his mother and another demon enters the training yard.  
Castella had easily made her way to the training yard where her son was only to see him in the middle of a heated battle with Taishos son. A growl erupted from her throat as she watched the young lord in the air twisting his poison whip around about to strike her child.   
With ease Castella jumped between the two and leapt up towards the somewhat enraged youkai as she flicked her left hand out and along the poison whip. With each light caress of her finger tips the blade froze and shattered as she twisted her body and balled her right hand into a fist. Using both her own momentum and the momentum of the young lord she swung her fist up letting it connect with a loud crack to the youkai lords’ nose. The sheer force form the hit sent Sesshomaru flying back and into one of the large frozen trees around the ground causing it to break and topple over to the ground shattering like glass.  
Sesshomaru looked up somewhat dazed as the sound of shattering glass cascading around him broke him from his battle rage. He brought up and elegant hand and touched his now tender nose flinching as he felt the pain of the broken appendage course through him. He watched the lady Castella landed with ease across from him her eyes blazing daggers into his very soul.  
“You IMBICEL, what the hell were you thinking attacking my son!”  
Sesshomaru shivered as he realized what the woman was saying. Now far away from the castle he could feel the monstrous youki that was bleeding out from the woman. It was enough to crush even him and he was considered to be one of the strongest youkai to ever be born. Yet this woman, her power was even overpowering his fathers’ own youki making it shiver and convulse in fear of her rage. It was a wonder that he had even survived the battle between them. Yet pride would not allow him to bow to the woman standing before him. He lifted himself from his place ignoring the screaming pain in his back as he pulled himself up to his full height.  
“This Sesshomaru did not know that you kin was of such filth. One such as yourself should have never brought in such a disgusting, vile creature thus this Sesshomaru thought to remedy the problem.”  
A minute flinch that was beyond detectable flickered on the young lord as he heard the woman growl deep in her chest at him before turning her back on him. He watched as she approached the hanyou only to have his breath catch once more in his throat. The once flowing silver locks were now a silky black while the puppy ears were now on the sides of his head rounded like a humans. Last but not least the once burning golden eyes were a shocking violet that glared out at him oblivious to most creatures in his now dulled senses. Even with his hatred for humans Sesshomaru had to admit that the boy standing before him was by far one of the most gorgeous creatures he had ever laid eyes on.  
Ignoring the young daiyoukai Castella walked over to her son and gently tapped her forehead against his breaking his trance like state as her scent wafted into his dulled senses. He blinked a few times before focusing his violet eyes on his mothers soft smiling face.  
“You alright Inuboy?”  
Inuyasha nodded as the hot power that had pumped through his veins receded back into hiding within the depths of his heart. Giving her own nod Castella turned back to the two inu youkai standing before her as she looked the younger one up and down her right brow lifted in curious though.  
“You know Taisho I’ve been meaning to ask you. During intercourse is your kind like your pet brethren and knot at the high of pleasure?”  
Inuyasha audible choked on the air around him at the question looking away as his body shook from the force of holding in his laughter. Taisho’s eyes widened slightly as a pink blush engulfed his regal features while Sesshomaru remained as stoic as ever but to Castellas nose he was freaking out. Giving a sharp fanged cheeky grin she cast her gaze back to her son who was still having a hard time restraining himself.  
“What I seriously wish to know this. It is for your benefit my boy considering if the great dog demons are like their pet counterparts in such a way I would suggest you avoid choosing a feline as your mate. They do not knot oh no they have barbs that come out during the whole ordeal.”  
Inuyasha couldn’t take it any longer he lost full control over his laughter as it roared from deep within his body as Taishos face had become a whole new shade of red. His arms were wrapped around his waist has he tried hard to regain his composure but failed miserably.  
Shaking her head Castella ruffled her sons’ hair with a bright smile on her face. Satisfied that he was safe she picked up his sword which was stuck in the ground and slid it back into its sheath around Inuyashas waist before pulling his face up to look her in the eyes.  
“Enough fun Inuboy its time for you to go to your spiritual teachers they should be awaiting your arrival. Although good news for you, you might actually get to escape your full moon training this upcoming full moon.”  
Tilting his head Inuyasha shrugged as he pulled his silky black hair out of its high pony tail to glide freely to his back once more. Giving a small bow to all present he turned and headed back towards the castle where his new moon teachers awaited him.  
Castella stood watching as her son left them before turning her burning gaze to the two inu youkai that still invaded her home. After a tense moment she sighed letting tension fall from her stiff shoulders as the pushes rustled in the forest. Looking over she saw her brother emerge from the tree line sporting a blazing red first mark on his right cheek tossing a metal ball up into the air with a bright smile plastered on his features.   
Tilting her head Castella cleared her throat catching his attention as she crossed her arms bringing her right hand up to tap against her own cheek in the same spot.  
“Now brother where might you have been this fine night when you were supposed to be with Inuboy during his training hours hmm?”  
Hatsuyuki gave his sister a cheeky grin as he tossed the metal ball up once more before catching it in his hand as the jangling of a small chain clinging against it caught her attention.  
“Now dear sister I knew you would be watching over him tonight considering its his human night so I decided to go have a little bit of courting fun you see.”  
Sighing and shaking her head Castella rubbed her temple with her right hand in exasperation.  
“Hatsu leave the damn slayers alone already. We really don’t need them thinking us to be their enemy. Seriously youkai courting rituals are a bit different than human ones. I know you like the boy but leave him alone, let him grow old and marry a nice young lady from the village.”  
Hatsuyuki shrugged giving a slightly hurt smile as he held up the ball by the chain looking at it somewhat longingly. He knew what his sister was saying was correct and even though he was courting his intended he never actually would go through with mating with him. He wanted the boy to be happy and healthy and the first part could only be settled by a fellow human.  
“I know sister but please just let me have my fun while I still can. Once he starts to show interest in another I will stop my fleeting attempts at wooing and embrace the possibility of a new target.”  
Castella shrugged in defeat as she approached Taisho who had waited patiently for their conversation to finish.  
“My lady Castella it seems we have invaded your home during that boy’s human night and ask for forgiveness on this matter. If I had known that this would have happened I would have warned my son of your sons’ bloodline.”  
Castella shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the ever stoic Sesshomaru who just gave a small ‘hn’ at his father’s words. She quickly approached him and brought herself up to her own height giving a strong and feral growl which actually affected the young lord visibly for once. Happy for the sudden slight submission to her she spoke in a low feminine growl.  
“Listen here you brat no one calls a hanyou filthy here no one. You and every other snooty, stuck up lord outside the central kingdom know nothing about what hanyous have deep within the depths of their soul. My own father, the previous ruler of these lands was a hanyou that ruled with great power and wisdom.”  
Taishos brow knit at her words as he looked to the lady as if she had gone mad. He had met the previous lord Shiroaki and he was far from being a half-breed.  
“My lady your father was no half-breed. He smelled of a pure youkai of great power and magnitude that demanded the utmost respect of all.”  
Castella gave Taisho a sad smile as she shook her head.  
“Like I said, you know nothing.”  
At that she turned and went back to the castle clearly stating that this discussion was done and over with for the night. Hatsuyuki followed closely after her still humming happily as the red fist on his cheek finally fated back to its pale canvas as he tossed the iron ball into the air catching it every time with his other hand fisted against his back.  
The two Inu youkai were left to ponder her parting words as they slowly made their way to their rooms which they knew were prepared for them. Taisho and his family had their own permanent residence within the central lands courtesy of his close relation to the lady herself thus the room was kept in pristine shape for whenever they would arrive unannounced just like this very night.  
Once in their own respective rooms Taisho flopped back on the bed letting his silky silver gray tresses free from his high pony tail thinking about the ladies words. Sighing while running a hand over his face he closed his eyes whispering to himself ‘aniki help me in this time of confusion’ before falling into a blissful trance induced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go. Can anyone guess who Hatsuyuki has been visiting? Oh I wonder who he could possibly be courting. It shouldn't be that hard to guess since I gave everyone a huge hint in this chapter.  
> Also I am not to good at writing long fights. Now sexual chapters is no problem for me I can do those easily but battle chapters are harder. I hope everyone liked the fight! See ya next chapter. I will try and get it up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter six. Just to tell you when you see -------- It means the story shifts to somewhere else. I have also done something I don't normally do. I ADDED A FLASHBACK!! Mostly because I think people would find it somewhat comical since the image keeps assaulting my mind. Well hope you enjoy the chapter.

The silent hum of spiritual energy sizzled in the air around a large post town between the western and central territories as monks, mikos, priests, and priestesses of all sorts filtered into the neutral lands. An ancient barrier that was placed by the first master of the central land alongside the first great miko of the city was erected and still stood to this day over the city. The barrier was so strong that any with even the slightest of ill intent would be cast from within its depths into the woods violently.  
This was the city of spiritual power more commonly known as the city of the miko since no other but a powerful miko could run the town and protect its many secrets. The main building of the city was a tall and proud temple built back against three large and proud ancient trees. A power pulsed from deep within the largest of the three trees in the middle and only a select few were permitted within the temple.  
The sound of hurried footsteps echoed through the temple as a young miko girl no older than fifteen maybe sixteen strode done the hall a slight scowl on her features. She wore the traditional miko outfit of red and white with shoulder length black hair with chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. Her bangs fell just before her eyes and her somewhat wavy hair swayed with each step.  
Coming up to a pair of large oak doors where an immense power pulsed but was well contained within she lifted her right hand and rapped on the door. After a few moments a withered old voice spoke out calling for her to enter. Complying she pushed the doors aside and entered into the main chamber of the temple and approached a cushion on the floor where she settled herself bowing to two figures in front of her.  
The first of the two figures was and elderly miko with her wrinkled hands pulled behind her back with her long, gray hair tied into a loose low pony tail tied with a paper wrap. She had a black eye patch over covering her right eye and her back hunched looking up with her one good eye at the large tree. Standing next to her was a tall and proud woman with stone cold features and sharp brown eyes. Her black hair was long stretching down her back tied at her shoulders with the same paper wrap as the elder woman. Thick strips of her hair settled on her shoulders from the tie and her bangs landed just above her eyes like the young teen. Both women wore the traditional miko outfit like the teen as they silently waited for one more companion.  
After what seemed to be hours but was mere minutes a young boy wearing a red haori with dark blue hakama. He bowed as he entered with his hands in his red sleeves and bowed to the women in the room closing his caramel colored eyes. He had short black hair with the bangs parted to the right and was fairly shorter than the young female teen. His features still held a youth as his baby face slipped into a friendly smile.  
“It is an honor to be called here honorable mother Kikyo and honorable grandmother Kaede, what can one such as I do to assist you?” The young boy spoke as he bowed low to the older women.  
Kikyo the younger of the two gave a small smile and nodded to her son as Kaede turned her singular eye to the young boy who was now lifting himself from his bowing position. She gave the two youths sitting before her a kind smile as she gave a slight nod in acknowledgment.  
“Ai young Sota, lady Kagome we have called ye two here for troubles have arisen. Look towards the heart of the great tree ye two and tell me what ye see.”  
Both Kagome and Sota lift their gaze following the trunk of the largest tree that their temple was built apart of until their eyes reach the heart of the great tree. Both their eyes widen as they see the glowing of a large, pink marble sized jewel embedded within the bark of the sacred tree. It pulsed with a great life and power of its own as a pink, pure glow emanated from it.  
Sota gasped as he saw within the heart of the jewel itself a small shard of it missing sending waves of both warmth and fear through him. Warmth for the fact that it could possibly be within the possession of someone righteous as the fear mixed in for the fact that someone would soon be after it. Swallowing he looked to his sister to see that she was just merely in awe of the great and powerful jewel. It baffled him that she was still gawking at it. Could she not see that a small piece of the great jewel was missing? He turned his gaze back to his mother and grandmother only to see that both of them were observing him closely their brows raised.  
Casting his gaze down he opened and closed his mouth like a fish only to have his sisters shrill and sharp voice cut through his thoughts.  
“Is that the great Shikon no Tama!? I can’t believe it, it is so beautiful! How come it is here and what do you need us to do? Oh! Wait could it be that time when we know who will carry it as its last guard and who is to protect them? I’ve always dreamt of being the one to carry and purify it.”  
Kagomes dreamy banter was silenced with a raise of their grandmothers’ hand and a sharp glare from their mother. She visibly shrank back from her mothers’ blazing eyes but squirmed in excitement as they both pulled themselves to their full height. Looking straight ahead Kikyo closed her eyes taking a deep breath before addressing her two children.  
“You are correct Kagome, this is indeed that day although it is indeed early considering but certain events have popped up that need our attention thus the jewel is in need of travel. That is why I have called you two here to tell you who will take upon what job but first Sota would you like to elaborate as to what is wrong here?”  
Sota flinched as his mothers gaze steadied on him while his sisters’ eyes narrowed in barely contained anger as remained focused on the nervous boy. He knew well that his sister always wished to be the one to carry the jewel. He also knew that right now she was quite a bit more powerful then he himself was and felt that she should carry the jewel. So what was the point of asking him these questions? Why it is so important what he saw? Shaking his head slightly he looked up into his mothers eyes swallowing the thick bile that had collect in his mouth he spoke as his voice shook slightly.  
“I-I see a small void in the jewel like a piece has been broken from it from the inside. There is also signs of a-another shard of the jewel splintering from it. I’d say we have until the full moon before it breaks off.”  
Kaede nodded her eyes reflecting slight shock at the extra news of the fracture while his mother remained somewhat passive even as her heart fluttered. Never had there ever been a potential carrier of the jewel that was so in tune with what it was going through. It was a given that Kagome right at this point had more power than her son but he was quickly gaining on her strength. Within the next couple of years he would most likely surpass his sister in spiritual power all together.  
Approaching Sota Kaede reached out a old, weathered hand and gently cupped her grandsons chin using the pad of her thumb to caress his cheek lovingly.  
“Sota, it is time ye take up the roll ye were born for. Step up to the great tree and kneel before it holding ye hands out. Pray to it and to the great shikon no tama to come into your hold as its carrier and guardian.”  
Sota’s eyes widened at what his obaa-chan was telling him, that he was the one meant to carry and purify the jewel as well as guard it. Which meant his sisters’ job was to protect and guard him during whatever travels they must undertake. He could sense the indignation emanating off of Kagome as she bore daggers into his soul.  
Shaking off his sisters stare Sota did as his grandmother had said and approached the great tree. He could feel the power coursing through the ancient bark as he looked up once more at the shikon no tama and shivered at the caress of its twisting aura. His mouth had become dry just from being near the great essence making his body quake with a mixture of fear and aw.  
Kneeling down on the upper step he did as lady Kaede had commanded and held his hands out praying in a small whisper to the great jewel. He prayed for it to grace his presence with its blessings and allow him the honor of protecting, purifying, and carrying it throughout the land in order to find its missing pieces. He could feel an electric like current course through him with a sudden jolt as a weight pressed itself onto his palms.   
He let out the breath he had been holding as he looked up to see the brightly shining, marble like jewel resting itself in his grasp. He couldn’t help but to gape at the small object as the power hummed and thrummed through him as if it was trying to get to know his very essences. As he stared at the glowing object his trance was suddenly broken by his sisters’ scream.  
“Why does he get to carry the shikon no tama and not me?! I’m the one with the stronger powers and have been waiting for this day far longer than him. So why, why him?”  
Her last sentence came out as a barely audible whisper as Sota looked to his sister grasping the humming jewel close to his chest. He could feel his sisters’ desires trying to taint both the jewel and herself using the jewels own powers without its permission. He could see the black tendrils of aura twisting with the jewels energy and bleeding into it like ink being dropped into clear water.  
Frightened he pulled himself back away from his sister breaking the strands of energy from one another as the jewel pulsed with what felt to him like thanks. No it wasn’t a feeling the jewel really was pulsing and telling him thank you for stopping its taint. He could hear its soft whispers, his soft whispers in deepest depths of his mind with each radiating heat of energy.  
Kikyo flashed her daughter a cold glare as she realized what had just happened making the girl shut her mouth quickly with her fists balled at her side. She stomped a few times like a child far younger than her true age as she gave her mother her own heated gaze.  
“That is enough Kagome. You were not able to tell what was wrong with the jewel on sight like your brother thus was not right to carry and guard the jewel. Now you must cease acting like a child at once before your darker emotions start to poison the gem once more. Your job from here on out is to protect your little brother on his travels to find where the missing shards are going. Do I make myself clear?”  
Gritting her teeth Kagome could only concede to her mothers’ words take up guardian ship of her baby brother on his quest. Steeling her features she gave a brief nod bringing a soft smile to her mothers’ face as she watched her daughter.  
“Very good, then the both of you shall start your journey. You must head to the taijia village and meet up with the monk Miroku. He should have already gained a few more companions for your passage since you will most likely have to pass through demon country to get to wherever you need to go. The village he went to is the one just three hours walk along the border heading out the western gate. May the blessings of the gods be with the both of you.”  
The pair of siblings bowed deeply to their kin before heading on their way to the taijia village.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sound of frustration echoed through a small village coupled with banging and bending metal and sharpening of tools. Sitting on a large rock just along the border of the village sat a young boy with dark brown hair pulled into a high pony tail that tickled just above the nap of his neck. His large soil brown eyes glared at his weapon as he sharpened its blade as his Kusarigama (a small sickle blade hooked to a long ball and chain) sat at his side. Freckles peppered the bridge of his nose and onto his upper cheeks giving him a somewhat cute childish look. He wore black and turquoise armor that hugged his form for easy movement with yellow shoulder, elbow and knee pads.  
The young boy continued to grumble as he looked at the still cooling chain link between the iron ball and the rest of the chain and sickle. His blade had been dulled from hitting against demonic ice as the original iron ball had been stolen. He was feeling exasperated as he was unable to get a break from a fairly strange youkai that would constantly hover around him. Although he felt no ill will from the demon he still couldn’t bring himself to trust the wayward creature.  
“Kohaku!”  
The boys’ grumbling was interrupted by a soft sweet voice yelling his name approaching his position. Looking up from his blade he saw a tall girl in a black and pink version of his own armor running towards him with a boomerang as large as her own body hooked to her back. Her long black hair was tied up like his into a high pony tail that swung back and forth just below her shoulders as she ran over to him her brown twinkling with happiness. He gave her a nod but kept his annoyed scowl on his face as she made her way by his side.  
“What is it Sango onee-chan?”  
Sango stopped right next to her little brother and looked at him putting one hand on her hip as her eyes scanned the now mended ball and chain and the still partially frozen blade. She gave a light giggle at the sight of her brothers’ scowl before pointing to the blade.  
“That strange ice demon came to tease you again didn’t he? What did he do this time?”  
The scowl on Kohaku’s face instantly softened as a bright pink blush flushed his face and cheeks as he looked away embarrassed. He knew he could trust his sister since he had told her of everything the strange youkai had done to him ever since he first showed up years ago. Yet no matter what it is still quite embarrassing every time and even worst he was starting to have some feelings for the strange being that he knew he shouldn’t be developing.  
Looking back at his sister the blush still bright on his cheeks burning deep within his flesh as small embers of emotion flickered to life within him. Sighing with defeat he recalled what had happened earlier while his family was out on patrols.  
=FLASHBACK=  
Kneeling by the river bank kohaku arched his neck down into the cooling waters taking a deep drink to rejuvenate his warmed body. He had just been training with his blade and Kusarigama trying to get the swinging arch right to make a proper attack. His sweat stuck to his body like a sticky paste plastering his bangs to his forehead making him feel somewhat dirty. Looking up the river he could see that further up the bank there was a calm pool of the cooling waters waiting to be invaded by weary travelers.  
Sighing he made his way to the crystal clear pool humming lightly to himself as he swiftly started to untie his armor. Once at the cool pool of water he had already stripped down to his barest of forms and placed his bundle next to a large collection of rocks right next to the waters’ edge for easy access. As he entered the water he pulled on the leather strap that held up his pony tail and let it fall the tips tickling the sensitive skin of his shoulders and neck.  
Entering the thirst quenching water he felt shivers go up and down his spine as he cupped the liquid crystals in his hands to pull a small puddle full up to flow like a mini waterfall down onto his face. The small droplets glistened on his silky hair sliding down the tresses to kiss his skin licking little grooves in his sweat and dust stained skin.  
Rubbing the cooling waters across his skin he dived underneath the glassy surface swimming a little ways away before bursting up and out of the water flicking his hair back as he excited. Humming in bliss he didn’t know of a pair of ice colored eyes focusing on his form as he made his way back to the edge where his weapons remained waiting for him.  
Deciding to enjoy the warmth of the day he laid out on the sun soaked rock leaning back to let the days warmth dry his body. It wasn’t moments after he had settled that the sound of leaves rustling did he come to attention jumping down off the rock next to his weapons. Cursing his relaxed demeanor he prepared himself for battle as a figure came at him pinning him with demonic speed.  
Stunned and slightly frightened he looked up to see familiar ice blue eyes with long silky white hair with ice blue tips fluttering around them in a halo. The hair sparkled like freshly fallen snow in the morning glow as the demon smiled down at him sending small flutters loose within his heart as he watched the snowflakes dance on the youkais forehead.  
Quickly squashing the flutter before the youkai could smell it Kohaku brought his knee up to attack only to kick at air as the man jumped back with practiced ease. This gave the boy enough time to draw his blade while pulling on the tight fitting bottoms of his armor. Aiming the point of the blade at the youkai he noticed the male give a slightly disappointed look.  
“Now, now young one I believe we have fully established that I have no wants to harm you. I am here merely to see if you are alright although I must admit I did get quite the tasty view for my troubles.”  
The youkai gave Kohaku a slight smile as he laced his fingers together in front of him while looking the boy up and down as if he was assessing his prize. The action sent shivers down Kohakus spine and a small warmth deep within him which he mentally shook away. This was a demon, an enemy to every taijia within his village and it was his job to remedy the beasts’ existence.  
Snapping himself out of his slight stupor he slashed his blade in a downward ark in order to use the weight of the blade and gravity to his advantage. As he sliced down his blade hit the blunting cold of a wall of ice and wind that constantly surrounded the youkai. The wall hit his blade with enough force and shock it echoed through his body making him gasp as he dropped the blade and scrambled to pick up his demon slaying weapon.  
Just as he had gripped the hilt of his main weapon a cool hand gripped his wrist while the other one wrapped around his waist pulling him close to its master. He looked down at the arm around his waist to see the hand running through the length of the chain until it cupped the iron ball. He shivered as cool breath licked at the back of his neck making him somewhat fearful and slightly nervous.  
“Come now little one we don’t need to use those. Like I said I just wish to get to know you better if only you’d allow it.”  
Kohaku’s eyes widened slightly as he felt the youkais voice rumble through his chest that was pressed against his back. It was then that he was twisted around and pulled into a chaste kiss the coursed through him like lightning. Knocking himself back to reality he brought his free left hand up in a fist and smashed it into the demons right cheek knocking him back away from him.  
Jumping back the demon huffed slightly letting his shoulders slump as if sorrow was grasping at his heart as he shook his head.  
“Well it looks as if I have officially overstayed my welcome thus I must bid you adieu although I will kindly accept my gifts.”  
The youkai held up the now disconnected iron ball tossing it a bit in the air with his left hand as he tapped the red fist print on his right cheek with his right claw. Before Kohaku could protest and demand the iron ball back the youkai disappeared in a sudden flurry of white, fluffy snowflakes. Looking back at the spot the beast once stood he saw in his place was a rare silk snow flower growing in what looked to be a now permanent patch of snow.  
=END FLASHBACK=  
Sango looked to her brother as he ended his story blinking in complete surprise at the appearance of such a wonderful flower. She knew full well that her little brother didn’t know what it meant since it never grew around their area since it had four seasons rather than just winter like where it grew. She knew she had to tell him its true meaning.  
“Kohaku did you know that the flower that was left behind has a very special meaning to it?”  
Kohaku tilted his head and shook it slightly letting the silence fill the space between them. Sango took this as an okay to continue and told the story.  
“You see little brother once a long time ago there was a great tribe of ice dragon demons that ruled over the lands that no other could enter easily. These lands were constantly in an eternal winter that roared through it devoid of precious life except for a few large creatures that were able to survive in the lost souls and the cold hard bark that remained on the expanse of thin trees. It was within these white washed lands that this tribe survived until one day an ungodly hoard of both demons and humans attacked the lands masters. The battle raged fierce and strong. Many long, cold, harsh winter days and night engulfed the battle as the dragons put up a strong united front. Yet it was not enough and the white dragon demon clan was slaughtered after felling hundreds of powerful demons that fought for their blood. By the end of the battle all that was left was a young child barely old enough to walk close to deaths door and one other adult male, her brother who in his despair for his lost clan cried out. Taking his sister in hand he made a vow on the frozen lands to always protect her, guide her, and love her. The power of his vow fused with a single tear that he shed and as it hit the ground a frosted flower sprung and spread through the land. Flowers born for the eternal ice to forever hold him to his words of protection.”  
Kohaku could on gape at his sisters’ words with barely contained astonishment as his mind flittered back to the lone flower growing in the solid patch of unfrozen snow. It was a flower that symbolized protection, guidance, and love through even the harshest of storms that life would throw as someone. Blushing even more he ducked his head down as the heat of his embarrassment radiated off him in waves making Sango smile slightly.  
“It’s okay Kohaku, not many know of the flowers significance and the flower is nearly impossible to pick by anyone other than the one it is indented for. For now just leave it be we have more pressing matters to attend to.”  
This brought him to full attention as his sisters’ eyes hardened showing her years of experience as a taijiya warrior. Noticing the change Kohaku quickly straightened himself ready for anything getting an approving nod from his sister.  
“You and I have been issued to a group of travelers who are questing for missing pieces to a object of immense power that attracts a myriad of demons like bees to a flower. Our group will consist of you, me, Kirara, a miko by the name of Kagome, the bearer of the object itself name Sota and a monk by the name of Miro-“  
His sisters words trailed off as a beaded hand snaked down to her bottom and groped at one of the well defined globes within her armor. This was quickly followed by his sister tensing and a loud slap echoing through the clearing for all to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is revealed! Hatsuyuki was messing around a trying to court Kohaku! Yes I know some people don't find that to pleasant but if you think about it he is a teenager. If I have anything sexual happen between them I will WARN you ahead of time most likely through the characters own words so you can skip it over if you wish. So now we all know how Hatsuyuki got the red fist mark also can anyone guess the story that Sango was telling?   
> STILL IN NEED OF A NAME FOR SESSHOMARUS MOTHER!! Come please help me out here. I'm getting out my chapters faster than I thought and she might make an appearance soon. I'm not certain my stories take on a life of their own when I type.  
> Well thanks for reading and please comment and coodos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! Sorry it took so long guys I had some troubles at work and to top it all off (although this was a good thing for me) I was at a convention for four days! It was fun. The convention was two days and the other two days were for travel thus had no time to work on this. BUT I made it up to ya by trying to make this a somewhat long chapter! To top it all off I am currently working on chapter eight and hope to have it out soon. Once again hope you all enjoy!

Deep within the forests of the Central kingdom near one of the largest and beautiful natural waterfalls anyone could possibly hope to lay eyes on sat a meditating Castella. She adored the waterfall and its natural moss covered flat rock formations that made one of the best places to meditate and clear one’s mind. The white noise of water crashing to the glass like pool below it causing a large spray of white to tickle up to her nose making the originally warm air cool in the blazing heat.  
Right after the night of the new moon and with the help of Taisho, Castella had sent out all the invitational scrolls to a gala ball that was due to start that very night the night of the full moon. For the past week she had dignitaries, nobles, and lords of all types filter into her castle to stay while Taisho had just decided to remain within to send for his current mate the lady Itami. She needed to be with him that night in order for their temporary bond to finally be broken and return them to their own lives.  
Needless to say all the stuck up nobles and their potential mates for her son were really starting to grate on ever nerve within Castellas body. Even she knew her limit of tolerance and was usually able to stay within her mask but her last string of restraint broke for a bit when she found one noble trying to force himself on her son.   
They had met in passing as Inuyasha was on his way out the training grounds and the drunk boar bastard decided he didn’t want to go through the trouble of courting. Pinning her son against the wall he quickly tried to defile him not realizing exactly how strong the boy was. Even weakened by his upcoming heat he was able to hold the man off when the lord Sesshomaru had pulled the man from Inuboy.  
As the boar had begun to fight against the ice cold inu it was then that Castella herself had entered into the area. Looking between the three the boar tried his best to pin all the blame on the two inus but was quickly shot silenced when she let a cruel smile slip. She looked to him as she spoke her eyes never losing her cruel venom as her mask cracked.  
“You really think I’m such a fool? Boar it is never smart to lie to a seer.”  
Her words had thoroughly silenced the man as well as chipped the perfect ice mask on the young inu lords own face. It was then that Castella declared that boar would make a good meal for the night and thusly ended the drunken nobles’ pitiful existence for trying to defile her precious son.  
The memory itself made Castellas blood boil as the ice blue tips of her hair darkened to a more liquid blue bringing a bubbling sound to twist with the roaring sound of the waterfall. Growling low Castella made a loud burst of sound with her welling emotions causing water spouts to shoot up in a line of six thick pillars. Her eyes shot open to reveal the same blue becoming the more prominent color in her eyes only to bleed away back to its regular rainbow hue. The dark blue that had bled into her tips dripped down to the forest floor like water droplets as the pillars sank back into the water as rain like droplets cascaded around her.  
Feeling better after the expulsion of her emotions her nose twitched as the familiar scent of her son drifted to her nostrils. Giving a faint smile she flicked her wrist motioning for him to approach causing the bushes to split to reveal the silver haired hanyou. His hair was down cast out around him in a silver halo as he wore a red base outfit with gold trim. He walked over and sat down next to his mother leaning his head lazily against the women’s shoulder his eyes half mass as her comforting smell of the land in all its glory hummed through him.  
“What ails you Inuboy? You almost never come to me during my time of meditation.”  
Inuyasha shrugged slightly knowing full well his mother would feel the slight shift of his shoulders as he leaned against her. He knew she was right since it was true he almost never interrupted her while she was at the waterfall. Although he himself found it to be a place of peace for himself as much as she herself and often times found himself wondering there while his mother was away.  
“I just wanted to get away from all the bastards taking residence in the castle. I also wanted to get away from the lord of ice long enough to warm my soul so it can survive another icy glare. The only place I could think to do that was here so I came. Didn’t think you would be thinking the same thing but I guess great minds think alike.”  
Giving a gentle smile Castella lifted her hand and pet her sons head watching as his puppy ears flicked with the slightest brush of her fingertips on the sensitive appendages. She couldn’t help but to release a slight giggle at the action and the fact that he was practically purring under her ministration his eyes now full closed in complete trust.  
She nudged him gently with her shoulder breaking him from his bliss as she pulled her hand down from his soft, silver ears to cup his chin in her hand her thumb gently pressed into his chin. She pulled his face up slightly and turned his head towards her so she could look into the pools of liquid gold her own rainbow colored eyes twinkling happily.  
“I know this is difficult my boy since I have done all I could to shield you from their prying eyes but now that your first heat is coming and fast we cannot put it off for too much longer. I have already told them all that it is purely your choice weather to appear before them or not. Although I believe if you wish we could gain the aid of a particular lord of the southern borders to help in silently tormenting the snootier ones that are residing here.”  
Inuyasha gave a slight chuckle as he remembered when he had first met the lord of the southern lands for the first time. It was only five years after he had been taken in by the lady Castella and was still getting used to his life within the safe and loving environment of the central palace. It was then he had met the marbled colored fox lord with his black tipped silver hair and shocking two different colored eyes. One was a shocking lightning blue while the other was the most pure of light green like the freshest of grass growing in an open field. The young Kitsune lord always wore a beaming smile on his face with his unruly spiky bangs starting short around his forehead and continuing down to frame his face. His bangs ended with the tips floating above his shoulders while his hair ended at the edge of his shoulder blades. His hair was layered with each layer being naturally tipped with black almost as if he had dipped the tips in black ink.  
That day he had been poked, prodded, teased and messed with until he had finally lost his temper and the large wall he had built around him came crumbling down to tiny, shattered pieces. The stone wall was instantly replaced with rage and indignation. Growling he had attacked the kitsune lord who easily dodged him until finally he could do nothing but to collapse on the ground in exhaustion his eyes glaring daggers in the lord who just flashed him a fanged smile as he spoke.  
“Well looks like we finally get to see the real Inuyasha now. Why not stay this way you’re much better like this than a walking breathing block of ice.”  
It wasn’t until now that he was older that he realized the Kitsune had done that just to break him free of his binds of the insults from those who had damned him for his blood. He had poked and prodded at the chains making them weak enough for his younger self to break through. Now he felt a great fondness for the kitsune lord and more often than not find himself calling the young lord ‘onii-chan’ or ‘aniki’ since he saw him as a brother.  
Seeing the pure mirth in her sons eyes Castella gave her own fanged grin to her son before clearing her voice and speaking in a nonchalant way.  
“That reminds me; he arrived just last night and has been hunkered in his chambers waiting for me to break the suspense.”  
Inuyashas’ eyes widened with excitement as he hopped up and down on his knees a bit before jumping to his booted feet.  
“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?! Come on mother we must get back to the castle and quick!”  
Giving a jovial laugh at her sons’ almost childish demeanor she couldn’t help but love the moment even more. Lord Yukio really did bring out Inuyasha in a way that just warmed her heart. She loved it when her son showed his age rather than the training of learning to be an heir to her land or the battle hardened warrior that her brother was training. It made her grateful to the lord of the south in more ways than one. She found it quite funny what had happened since the kitsune lord wanted nothing more than to break down that wall around him and as his name (gets what he wants, god will nourish) means he truly got what he wanted.  
Shaking her head she lifted herself from her spot on a particularly soft patch of moss and started after her son. He walked along humming happily as she watched his ears flick around on his head swiveling in every direction possible. She found it quite endearing how even in a seemingly childish bliss he was on high alert for anything and everything that could go wrong.   
As she opened her mouth in order to begin the process of calming his fuzzy little ears Castella tensed. She felt the air electrify with a pure energy and quickly stepped next to her son unhooking the sheath of Sennen no Fuyu and pulled it up and pushed it out in defense. As soon as her arm was out the sheath shivered and a cold wall of ice and wind erupted from it as a purifying arrow sliced into the ice stopping right before hitting her.  
In that small instant Ray came out from his hiding spot within the pushes and growled as blue flames engulfed him changing him from the small two tailed kit into a large dark and light blue fire cat. It growled at the shadows in a protective stance next to Inuyasha as he brought his hand down to the hilt of Sennen no Yuki ready for a battle.  
Castella tilted her head a little baffled as her nose twitched at the emotional scents that were drifting to her nose. Much of it was anger pure and unhinged not at them but at the being who had shot at them with a holy arrow. Completely at a loss she stared at the shadows as the bushes shook before a yellow and black version of Ray bounded out giving an annoyed mew behind it.  
Castella raised a brow at the female fire cat before mumbling just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear ‘well this should be interesting’ as she tapped her sheathed sword against her shoulder. Her hand never left the hilt as her rainbow colored eyes looked past the small creature as the shadows took shape.  
Both she and Inuyasha tilted their heads to the side as a group appeared before them. In the group was a Monk who was sporting a perfect hand print on his face as his hand still travelled dangerously close to an armored female’s backside, a miko, a young boy also in armor, another spiritual male that she couldn’t quite place and a tall youkai carrying said boy.  
Looking up at the youkai her brow quirked up questioningly at the tall man, who just kept a smile on his face as the boy in his arms huffed at being carried. His hair was a dark lavender color with a gray hue to it that fell in jagged layers down just past his butt. He had bangs that if they hung over his forehead rather than spiked back with the curve of his hair they would fall over his eyes covering his line of sight in a curtain of lavender. His dark violet eyes twinkled slightly in the strands of sunlight that filtered through the blanket of leaves above them as they stared out of thick lashes. Around his eyes were nearly translucent scales that matched his hair color peppering down his cheek and disappearing into his clothes along the line of his hair.  
As the wind shifted Castella narrowed her eyes slightly as the scent of a dragon caressed her senses when realization hit who this was. Taking a deep breath as if to steady her raging emotions she looked the dragon demon dead in the eyes before addressing him.  
“What do I owe such honor Ryuukotsusei and why are you traveling with such a unique group?”  
The dragon youkai allowed a small twitch of his brow as he looked into Castellas rainbow colored as recognizing her scent as the one of the white dragon clan he had tried to wipe out generations ago. Curiosity peaked in him at her as she easily stared him down as if he was just another lord and not the very demon behind the decimation of her clan, her race.  
“Well my dear lady that is a story best told in a more comforting environment if I do say so myself. Although I am quite curious as to how you can keep civility with one such as I in this particular incident if you don’t mind me asking?”  
Castella sighed giving a half hearted shrug as she motioned for them to follow before stopping a split second before looking back at Ryuukotsusei her eyes holding little to no emotions at him.  
“Revenge is a poison I would much rather not sample for it is a strong and bitter potion that eats away at not only the one seeking it but all those that walk side by side with said person.”  
Ryuukotsusei could only blink in slight bewilderment as Castella continued on her way leading the group through the forest to her home. Inuyasha gave one final look at the group before hopping up onto Ray who was still in his larger form and rode the fire cat back home. They all continued in silence until they reached the edge of the forest and Castella turned to face them with cold, calculating eyes.  
“I am giving you guys this one single warning so you best take it. Beyond this point is my home the central kingdom castle. Right now it is a hot spot for a massive quantity of noble demons and demonesses who have all come for a ball, gala, banquet whatever you wish to call it which just so happens to start tonight at sun down. Now if your strange band of spiritualist, demon hunters and demons wish to keep yourselves off of the menu I suggest you hang up your weapons and stay out of sight. If you do not take this warning I will personally drag your ass down to the cells and lock you up until I can deal with you in a one on one not so friendly conversation. Do I make myself clear?”  
All except for one nodded in agreement as they slightly relaxed their guard. Castella focused her eyes on the one defiant miko who glared at her with her bow still poised and ready to let arrows fly. Raising a bow at the girl Castella gave a slight huff of exasperation.  
“Seriously little miko this is my territory if your little arrow wasn’t able to break my shield earlier you really think it is going to do much damage this deep within my lands?”  
Kagome just huffed her eyes narrowed into a childish glair as she stomped her foot on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum before crossing her arms over her chest. Castella could hear everyone else (except Ryuu) groan in vexation at the mikos childish behavior before rolling her own eyes with a shrug as she stepped through the boundary of trees.  
The group followed closely behind looking around in astonishment at the great expanse of the training yard that twisted up to a large castle not too far off form their position. Castella gave a playful grin at them as she looked out past Inuyasha who had slid down off of Ray walking towards a large building on the other side of the grounds. She tilted her head as she saw her brother approaching them waving happily at her as he did so.  
Once he was close enough to her she began to open her mouth to speak when a gasp followed by the sound of a chain whizzing out from behind her echoed in her ears. She then saw the hard, iron ball attached to a chain hit her brother square in the forehead causing him to collapse backwards onto the ground. She blinked a few times at her fallen brother before following the chain back to its owner to see the young boy in armor breathing somewhat heavily glaring at her brother with a bright pink blush coloring his freckled cheeks.  
A smirk appeared on her face as she realized that this was the very boy that her brother constantly went to court. She quirked a brow at him as the smell of embarrassment, rage, and something akin to fondness or maybe even the beginning ebbs of love. The last bit of the scent is what caught her attention and made her curiosity peak before she easily filed it away for later.  
“Y-you, do you have any idea the meaning behind that flower you left behind?!”  
Hatsuyuki recovered enough to register the question as he looked over at the young taijiya boy blinking a few times before an excited almost childish grin split his lips. He quickly flipped to his feet and within a flash had one arm wrapped around the boys waist with the other gently gliding his claws tenderly along his jaw.  
“My little Kohaku of course I know the meaning behind the flower I am the reason it exists in the first place you know. Now come, come this is the first time you have graced me with your lovely presence and we mustn’t waist it.”  
Castella raised her brow at the way her brother was speaking before slowly lifting her sheathed blade from her shoulder and letting gravity slam it down on Hatsuyukis head. The blow to the head caused the dragon demon to tense before glaring at his sister with a low discontented growl.  
“What the hell was that for sis?!”  
Castella slowly brought her eyes up to look at the squirming, blushing boy letting her hearing focus on his thundering heart as her nose picked up the scent of hidden want and slight affection.  
“Come now Hatsuyuki leave him alone. Can’t you see that your close contact is making the boy nervous? Besides have you ever actually introduced yourself to him?”  
Hatsuyuki’s eyes widened before glaring at his sister for using his full name. Pulling himself free of the young boy he gave a sigh of agreement before bowing before the whole group giving a slight smile.  
“My ever so lovely little sister is correct. My name is Hatsuyuki one of the last two surviving white dragon demons who once ruled over the land of eternal ice. My name means first snow but please refrain from using my full name for I prefer to be called Hatsu. Right now the only ones who could possibly get away with such a thing would be my ever so lovely and powerful sister who could send me to hell in less than a second and this lovely creature.”  
He bowed and held out his hand to Kohaku in a loving manner keeping his eyes closed and a small smile peaking on his lips. He waited until he felt the tentative touch of the young boy before pulling him close to himself once more.  
Rolling her eyes once more she led the group over to a stone bench that was surrounded by soft grass that they could sit on before motioning for everyone to settle down. She watched as Hatsu pulled Kohaku into his lap snuggling the boy close to his chest while Ryuukotsusei kept Sota in his own arms as he settled down. Kirara the yellow and black fire cat snuggled into Sangos lap while the monk Miroku sat down next to her his hand once more finding its way to the girls’ backside. Not a few seconds later there as another hand print plastered on his face as Kagome settled next to him.  
Running a hand through her snow and ice colored hair Castella used the motion to signal for Ryuukotsusei to tell his story. Even though she wasn’t fond of the dragon she was indeed highly curious as to how in the seven hells he had managed to join the rag tag group of humans. She watched as Ryuukotsusei nodded his head motioning for the boy in his hands to start their tale.  
=FLASHBACK=  
Sota walked behind his sister his eyes scanning their group of misfits as they continued on their trek deeper into the central lands. It was a nerve raking trek considering the central kingdom belonged to a demon of unknown power. The very same demon that had the respect and loyalty of all four demon kingdoms for reasons unknown. What was known was that these lands held within their grasp some of the most powerful demons known to mankind as well as being the one place where humans, youkai and hanyous lived in acceptance of one another.  
Sighing Sota gripped the Shikon no tama closer to his chest as if to gain comfort from the glowing sphere as he cast his gaze once more of their group. Besides his sister there were two taijiya or youkai hunters, a brother sister pair, named Sango and Kohaku with their fire cat Kirara. Walking in-between Sango and his sister was a strange monk wearing purple and black robes with rosary beads twisting up his right gloved hand and arm. A small slip of his hair was tied in a short rat tail fashion at his hair line in the back while his short hair danced lightly in the wind. Every few minutes his right hand would inch towards either Sango’s or his sisters’ rear end to squeeze only to have his face greeted with a loud smack.   
The monks name was Miroku and he seemed to be one of the vassals that were allowed access into the main temple for a curse that was placed on his right hand. As to what it was Sota had yet to witness but knew it must be something big in order to gain rights to the temple. He carried a Shakujo or pilgrims staff that jangled with each movement that reached its golden, ringed top.  
Continuing on their path the soon came to a large rock face that seemed to continue on for miles on either side of them. Any human knew what these natural monuments were seeing as how they encased the length of boundary on both sides of the border. Humans laid their villages in the ravine like territory between the borders of the kingdoms since it was the safest place for pure human colonies. The natural divide markers between lands were some that not even demons were willing to traverse unless they could fly. The easiest way to pass between the borders was to go through one of the four gateways which all of which forced a being to pass through the central kingdom.  
He couldn’t help but to feel complete dread engulf him as he looked up at the wall standing proudly before them and could feel the air visibly shiver around the taijiya Kohaku. He could sense the boys’ apprehension at even having to be near the large rock face. Shaking his head to clear the fog of fear that started to swell within him it was Sango who broke the silence that had settled over them like a thick blanket.  
“We will be using the ledges as a safe landing point. Kirara can easily carry us two at time to each ledge until we reach grounds easier to travel. The only problem is going to be the miasma that is settled across the tops of these cliffs. It is what normally keeps lesser and even some higher demons from taking the shortcut through mountains rather than taking the pass. The order will be Miroku and Kagome, then Sota and Kohaku while I will be last to be brought up. This is to use Kagome’s arrows for long range attacks and Miroku will remain with her to guard her while the rest of us make our way up. As for the deadly miasma-“  
She stopped speaking as she pulled out a collection of the gas masks that she and her brother were currently wearing and handed one to each of them. Helping the spiritualists to slip their individual masks in place and secure them properly Sango set about her plan as she had Miroku and Kagome get on Kirara before letting the fire cat jump up digging her claws into the rock face and pulling herself up to the first of three ledges.  
After a half hour of repeating the pattern they finally reached a path at the top of the rock wall as a sickly purple haze drifted around them in a thick fog. Even with the masks on they could tell that the fog was a thick miasma that permeated the air with its poison. They could smell the taint of demonic power through the mask which could only filter out so much of the noxious gas. The thick purple wisps slithered in the spaces between them slowly blocking their view of one another with each step they took.  
It took a matter of seconds before everyone was separated from one another as the miasma made its move swallowing the sounds of the adventurous humans. Sota looked up from his feet feeling something was off as he clutched the shikon no tama closer to him as shivers raked at his body. His senses had gotten used to the overbearing power of the lavender miasma but now a shifting of new poison that twisted its way into the thick clouds around him sent shivers of fear through him.   
Sota’s eyes darted all around him as he let his senses spread in an attempt to find his sister, the demon hunters and the perverted monk with a penchant for groping. His shivers of fear became so volatile that they had begun to affect his ability walk as he cast his eyes around biting his lips to keep from yelling out and attracting whatever was stalking the toxic collection consuming his form.  
The sound of hissing hummed around Sota causing the boys eyes to go wide as the pitter patter of hundreds of legs echoed around him. The hisses came from everywhere yet nowhere as he flipped around in a terrified frenzy casting his eyes about the area. His spiritual power pulsed in warning within the depths of his soul causing the Shikon no tama to pulse in response to its carrier’s distress.   
Sucking in a hiss of air Sota’s instincts screamed for him to move thus he complied and leapt as a four armed female large saber fangs and long silky black hair and black eyes rammed into the ground. Loosing balance from the force of the woman’s impact he quickly twisted around his heart pounding in his ears as he looked to the woman. His heart plummeted to the depths of his soul as he saw the twisting centipede body connected at the hips where legs and groin should have been.  
Eyes wide and heart palpitating he could hear madam centipede hiss at him her long tongue flicking out towards him from within her sharp fangs.  
“Hand over the shikon no tama you brat and I’ll make your death quick and painless.”  
Goose bumps played on Sota’s skin as his eyes scanned the demoness as a pulse of power from the jewel clutched in his hands calmed him. Swallowing hard he pulled himself up from the ground never removing his eyes from the hissing creature in front of him. Taking a deep breath and allowing the energy from the jewel fuel his bravery he glared at his adversary. Swallowing his fear he spoke as clearly as his trembling body would allow.  
“The shikon no Tama is not for the likes of you madam Centipede! Go burn in the depths of hell where you belong!”  
With a loud screech like a banshee bringing temporary deafness to the boy Madam Centipede lunged once more at the temporarily stunned child. Catching his bearings just before getting hit Sota leapt to his left just barely getting nicked by one of the demoness’s sharp blade like claws making him wince in pain. The sting in his leg where the claw had managed to draw blood jolted his body into action as he rolled once, twice before rolling onto his feet and bolting to his left away from the pissed off demoness.  
He could hear his raspy breath echo behind his mask as he blindly made his way through the twisting taint around him until he collided with a large boulder that stood between him and a large drop into nothingness. Shrinking back a bit Sota looked over the ledge around the boulder noticing a ledge around the boulder just large enough for him to slide behind it.  
He stared at the imposing ledge for a brief moment and decided to take his chances. With practiced ease he slipped out and onto the hidden ledge his heart palpitating in his chest like a thunder drum making his blood pulse in his ears. Once situated far enough behind the boulder he slid down it grasping the shikon no tama in his hands in a prayer as he prayed to whatever god or being was listening for help. His eyes were squeezed shut as tight as he could as he prayed his hands gripping one another over the jewel until they turned a pale white.  
Click, click, hiss echoed around him causing Sota’s eyes to burst open as the boulder behind him shattered sending him flying over the edge with madam centipede flying over after him. Her mouth was wide open with thick saliva dripping off the large fangs protruding from her gums as she dived down after him read to swallow him whole.  
Clenching his eyes shut once more Sota waited to feel the teeth dig into his flesh to spill his life blood from within his body to the greedy ground below. Only the pain never came, on the contrary he felt the pressure of a strong arm wrap around his waist catching him in mid fall. In the same moment he could feel the cascading of long soft tresses tickling at his face as the force of movement fluttered them around him. The hissing and grunting of the struggling demoness caused the stir of curiosity to blossom within Sota over taking his fear as he opened his eyes.  
As light filtered into his vision Sota looked up to see a handsome lavender haired man looking down at him with a slight smirk as his clawed hand held madam centipede with ease as she twisted in anger and distress.  
“Quite the interesting little spiritual boy aren’t you? What’s your name boy?”  
Sota swallowed hard as he stared into the mesmerizing violet eyes of the demon holding him close to his body.  
“S-Sota.”  
Giving another toothy grin the demon nodded before giving his name in return.  
“I am Ryuukotsusei and you child have definitely piqued my interests.”  
=FLASHBACK ENDS=  
Castella tilted her head as Sota finished his story shifting somewhat uncomfortably under her gaze as they traveled him up and down before the settled right above his head on Ryuukotsusei. She lifted an elegant brow as the dragon demon gave a sheepish grin before looking away as if distracted by the sky and land itself.  
“Well that was certainly an interesting endeavor. Never though Ryuu there could hold such a childish playfulness considering his past deeds.”  
Ryuukotsusei flinched as Castellas words stabbed into him like thousands of tiny daggers bringing a slight sadistic twitch to her lips before he eyes trailed back to the boy in his lap.  
“Now Sota I have one question for you and I need you to answer honestly. Are you certain the demonness that had attacked you was madam Centipede?”  
Sota looked Castella straight in the eyes before nodding his eyes blazing with confidence as this piece of information. He flinched back along with the rest of the group as Castella let loose a feral growl her face twisting into disgust at the confirmation. None had ever seen her so angry, any that had known her or even just met her would know that she was not one to display such an emotion. Many in the demon realm believed her to be completely incapable of such emotions as fury, revenge and blood lust yet here she was displaying all three emotions at the shear mention of a particular demon.  
Just as quickly as her growling had started it stopped and the kind, playful look washed over Castellas face once more as if it had never left in the first place. This caused everyone to stare for a moment at the woman before the sound of footsteps approaching caused them all to turn and look at the regal form of Lord Sesshomaru.  
Lord Sesshomaru had seen the group sitting in the grass next to the training grounds and listened to the story. He was somewhat disgusted that such a thing as the Shikon no tama was near him and was even more appalled by the fact that the lady of the central lands had yet to send the spiritual humans packing. Such humans were a menace to demons and were better off melting into a pile of poison goo according to the young lord. Yet he dare not even try for the fact that such an act would cause strife between the lady and his land which he could not afford just as the other lords could not afford. Thus he decided his best course of action would be to speak.  
“What are such lower beings doing within the castle grounds my lady? Tonight is no night for such foolish creatures to be anywhere near here.”  
Castella’s brow twitched as she quickly turned to look at the young lord making him flinch as her cold rainbow colored eyes centered on him. He could feel deep down the annoyance she had suppressed as she pulled herself to a standing position.  
“You know for such an elegant lord you’re seriously starting to sound no better than an untrained pup. Looks like this pup needs a little bit of training.”  
Never losing her smile Castella pulled out a black leather collar similar to one a dog would wear and tossed it towards the young lord. Within seconds the collar sprung to life filling with the energy of its owner and whipping around with a life of its own. It slithered away from Sesshomarus attacks before quickly latching around his neck with an audible slap and snap. Satisfied Castella uttered one word causing the leather to glow.  
“Command.”  
As the glow dimmed Inu no Taisho approached seeing the collar on his son and shaking his head as memories of wearing that very same band when he would anger the young woman flooded his mind. He was just shocked Castella had waited so long to put it on him. He chocked that up to the fact that she had raised her own son and wouldn’t dare place such a thing on him thus instead most likely learned patience.  
“Well my lady who is in charge of the Command?”  
Castella smiled to her friend nodding as she saw Sesshomaru tug at the offending item only to be shocked with powerful demonic energy forcing him to release the collar.  
“Sesshomaru your command is my son Inuyasha. Until you and your father leave these lands or until I or my son removes it the collar will remain, it is similar to the subjugation beads that priests and priestess use on our kin only instead of spiritual power it is infused with demonic power. Not to mention it is a lot more potent with a lot more uses.”  
She gave a toothy grin as the spiritually endowed humans stared at the collar in shock. They never knew that demons had a weapon similar to the subjugation beads and it made them quite unease. Inuyasha noticed this and chuckled at their worried looks catching their attention.  
“There is nothing to worry about. Yes it works on any creature with ease but there is one flaw to the subjugation collar and that is that it takes to much demonic energy for most to perform. Not to mention mom has never once delved the information on how to make such collars, not even to me. At least not yet that is.”  
He flashed the group a playful grin which seemed to calm all but one. The miko girl Kagome let her anger flare at such insinuations as she jumped to her feet glaring at the half-breed sitting leisurely next to the demon lord Hatsuyuki.  
“How could you say such a thing you disgusting half-breed, there is no way in the seven layers of hell that the existence of such ability is a good thing! What if one were to get a hold of how to make it and make it easier for any demon to create one?! Then what?! Would you protect the humans from becoming enslaved to the demon race?!”  
Inuyashas eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his anger bubbled forth and exploding out in his words as he jumped to his feet his own eyes glaring daggers at the young miko. How could one in the same line of work as some of his most trusted friends and teachers be so ignorant and childish?  
“How could I? Tell me how could you say such ignorant things?! Saying that the subjugation collar is something that shouldn’t exist within the world while the subjugation beads are fine is like saying sea water shouldn’t exist while fresh water is alright and should remain. Both have their necessary jobs and both need to exist within the world. Besides there’s no way in the seven layers of hell that anyone would get the secret.”  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she slammed her foot into the ground anger permeating her aura at the audacity of the half-demon for arguing back at her. Growling and lifting her arms up she summoned from her spiritual energy the very item they had been arguing about previously. She lashed the spiritual beads out at Inuyasha who in one quick and fluid movement pulled out his blade and held it by the hilt with the tip pointing to the ground. The flat side of the blade faced Kagome as he called upon the frosted energy within as the beads hit the translucent blade.  
The beads screeched against the gold metal before splitting in half from the pressure and falling uselessly to the ground. This infuriated the miko even more as she lashed out once more only this time it wasn’t Inuyasha who stopped them. Standing firmly in front of Inuyasha was a somewhat young monk gripping the end of the beads in his left hand as if they were nothing. He had long black hair with silver streaks tied into a loose pony tail that fell down to just below his shoulder blades. His milky white, blind eyes seemed to bore into the young miko causing shivers to play blissfully along her spine. The stare down between the two was broken by the chipper voice of the lady Castella herself who approached the two.  
“Lord Shinji what brings you around here on the night of the full moon? You usually come by when my young charge is in need of your training in the spiritual arts.”  
Shinji flicked his blind eyes towards the voice giving her a thin, small, smile along with a slight nod of respect to the young woman.  
“Tis true that I normally come only on the nights of the new moon yet these blind eyes of mine foretold of this troublesome situation that needed remedying. I would not be able to sleep well tonight were I to learn later that my own creation were to be used on one of my greatest of students.”   
Kagomes mouth open and closed like a fish’s as she realized who had stopped her attack. The very creator of the subjugation beads and the one who had passed that knowledge on to his students also known as one of the greatest monks ever to exist lord Shinji. He was known for his kind, calm and well rounded personality and his ability to come up with new techniques in fighting demons of any form. He was also the first to gain his position while being blind from birth. Many believed that his sightless eyes are the reason for his power for they only see the spirits and the gods themselves thus he could no long gaze on the mortal lands.  
Castella flashed her old friend a cheeky grin before flicking her eyes to the miko for a split second as she addressed him. She knew she was going to enjoy this.  
“You had no need to worry about my young son. This wenches attacks are nothing compared to your own. The woman doesn’t even know how to reform the fallen beads around their target to meld and great the necklace needed. She doesn’t even know how to take away parts when being grabbed at of how to twist and move the object like an extension of herself. My Inuboy could have easily stopped her and you know it.”  
Shinji gave a low chuckle as he nodded closing his eyes as he felt a headache starting to twitch at the back of his mind.  
“Well I must defend her by saying she did not have the same circumstances as I had when creating the spell. If I remember correctly I created the spell specifically for you as an attempt to tame one of the most unruly demons of my time. Never would have guessed your own demonic energy adapting to the damn things making you immune.”  
Castella shrugged half heartedly as she saw out of the corner of her eyes the miko slump to the ground at the revelation. Even the young Sota stared at her wide eyed along with Sango and the monk Miroku. A tense silence had fallen over the group only to be interrupted by Kohaku yelping loudly. Turning to look at the boy and Hatsuyuki everyone couldn’t help but to laugh as they saw the young boy chasing after the lord who twisted around him every so often to grab at the boy in a lewd manner. Miroku just laughed as he huffed out his words the best he could.  
“Well it seems. . . . me and the . .. . lord Hatsuyuki would. . .. get along just fine.”  
Castella leaned back a smile on her face thankful to her brother for ending this potential disaster on a much lighter note before their next disaster could start. She cast her gaze to the sky her rainbow eyes shimmering with worry at the revelation that madam centipede was still alive and once again on the move. Meaning that her master was more than likely gaining enough power to strike once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is chapter seven. Hope you guys liked the flashback. I normally don't add in flashbacks but I figured in this story what the hey why not. I know It is slow building to love and sex but trust me I'll get there. Another thing I love this chapter for the subjugation collar! Every time I watched inuyasha in the past I always though "why the hell Isn't there a demonic counter part to the beads?" Thus I made one. I mean why not? Castella is crazy enough to do so why the hell not. Well hope you guys enjoyed this and please review. Things are picking up baby!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know I wish to do a fourth fic but don't know what couple to do. So I have decided to list a few parings that I have been thinking of doing and letting everyone else decide through comments!!! You may also suggest a paring but just a warning if it is from bleach like Aizen and Ichigo I will only do that if there is an overwhelming amount of thirst for the pair since I'd have to do some major researching into bleach in order to be happy with doing the story.  
> Well on with the story and the pairs and what anime they are from will be at the end notes. my only rule one the suggested ones is they have to be a pairing not seen often in m-preg fics which is what it will be.

Inuyasha shook his head as he watched his uncle run haphazardly from the mortal boy only to have a flash of green and light brown catch his attention. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion he crept closer to the bushes where he saw the flash of colors controlling his breathing to just barely a wisp of air flickering past his lips. Sucking in one more deep breath he shot his arm forth and grabbed for the creature darting through the underbrush his clawed hand gripping tightly onto a ball of fluff which he quickly pulled out as he stood.   
Looking down at his prey his eyes locked with a pair of jade green framed slightly with brownish red hair that was tied up in a semi-short pony tail on its head. A pair of brownish red fox feet wriggled in his grasp as the fluffy tail twitched in protest at its cruel treatment. After a few blinks as molten gold met jade green Inuyasha snorted only to burst into full blown jovial laughter as the small boy gripped in his hand squirmed in annoyance.  
“Ha, ha very funny Inuyasha now put me down before I fox fire your royal ass! Seriously I come all this way and look what uncle Yukio does to me! All just because he wants to play a few pranks just to see if my intended is worthy of me. I’m a submissive for gosh sake it’s my choice whose pups, cubs, or kits I wish to bear not his!”  
Inuyasha chuckled once more before he righted the seemingly young kitsune kit in his arms and placed the fuming boy on the ground. Looking the boy over he finally saw the cause of his little predicament. Wrapped securely around his neck lacing up to connect with the tie in his hair was a peculiar seal that had changed the boy’s body into that of a child.  
“Looks like lord Yukio really is being over protective with you don’t you think Shippo?”  
Shippo fluffed his tail out in indignation as his face twisted into a cute little pout with his lips puckered out and his arms crossed childishly. His clawed fox paws dug into the soft soil beneath them as he twisted around to face Inuyasha who just gave him a somewhat gentle smile. Shippo was Inuyashas oldest and most dear friend. The two had practically grown up together under the guidance of his mother lady Castella and Shippos only living relative his uncle lord Yukio.  
Yes the young kit grumbling in front of Inuyasha was in fact the same age as him only normally he was just a couple of inches shorter than him with three fox tails each a blaze with a different colored flame. His coloring was inherited from his father a proud red fox but his power was a gift from his mother a powerful nine tailed marbled fox. The only fox demon ever known to be able to take her on was her own twin brother lord Yukio who hid his nine tails fairly well.  
“Now, now no pouting allowed in my hope young one. You know as well as I that your uncle just wishes for you to be well and happy. Isn’t that right Inuboy?”  
Both Inuyasha and Shippo looked over to see the bright smile of lady Castella as she dragged a disgruntled Inu yokai lord by a leather leash. Once she was next to her son she handed him the leash as she bent down and picked up young Shippo and nuzzled into him affectionately. The action caused Shippo to pout even more before giving up on the tantrum and accept the motherly jester.  
“I still don’t like it my lady. I’m old enough to choose my own mate just as Inuyasha is old enough to choose his. Why does my uncle still feel the need to treat me as a child when I know deep in my blood and bones that my chosen is the one to make me happy.”  
Castella gave the boy a soft smile as he nuzzled into her chest breathing in her frosty scent of frozen morning dew and chilled, crisp air on a winter morning. It was a comforting scent that had always been there for him when his uncle would go on crazy over protective pranks against all he deemed unworthy to be in his nephews’ presence.   
“No need to worry yourself gray little one just leave your uncle to me. For now though let us get rid of this shall we?”  
With practice ease from centuries of undoing Yukios willful pranks Castella slipped the seal off as a soft light hummed around the boy. The small kit grew into a lanky teen with large, bright and playful jade eyes, long reddish brown hair tied into a high pony tail with the tip tickling between his shoulder blades and playful short bangs falling just above his eyes. A happy yip came from the now seemingly teenage boy as he tackled the lady in an elated hug as four fox tails fluffed out behind him.  
“You are the best Lady Castella! I still can’t believe you can cancel out my uncles spells and tricks it makes things so much easier for me!”  
Castella gave a small, huffy laugh as she pat the boys back before sliding her hand down and gliding her fingers through one of his four tails. The action sent a shiver through the boy as his sensitive tail was gently caressed as she pulled the twitching appendage towards her.  
“Congratulations on growing your fourth tail little one. I remember like it was just yesterday when you had one large puffball that was the same size as your small body twitching on your back. Now look at you with your four silky long tails fanning out proudly. I heard from your uncle that the trial for the fourth tail was quite comical and from the sounds of it the power of the fifth tail has already decided its trial. Do tell young one what was the fourth and what is the fifth trial?”  
Shippo blushed a bright shade of red as he shuffled back away from Castella as he slid his hands over the ruffled fur of his tails. The tip of his fourth tail twitched in Castellas hands as if it was annoyed by the question but would allow it to be answered none the less.  
“W-well the fourth trial I had to allow my fox powers to do as they wish no matter how embarrassing things would turn out and trust me there were many. As for the fifth trial well, that’s why I’m here. The fifth trial is one of trust and love, it is one of balance as well for the fifth trial I must convince my uncle to allow me to mate my chosen as well as start the mating process before the next heat. That is why I need your help my lady, you’re the only one that my uncle will shut up and listen to. With you around he will actually act like the adult that he is not the child he pretends to be. Please auntie can you at least help me to keep his muzzle shut while I plead me case?”  
Shippo looked up at Castella giving her his best kicked kit look with his large green eyes, lower lipped puffed out in a cute little pout as tears cradled in the edges of his eyes. To add to it all he started to quiver his bottom lip as he made his four tails wilt down as if he were a wounded animal. Castella just gave a giggle to the cute look the young yokai was pulling off so well that a lesser being would fall hook line and sinker for it.  
“Very well Shippo but it is purely up to you to convince him. It is your trial not mine, I’m not the one trying to grow a fifth tail. Just think if they’re this stubborn now imagine when you learn how to bring your tails out and turn them into guards like your uncle.”  
Shippo groaned in annoyance at the mention of his tails in his uncle. As a young kit he thought it was the most amazing thing to watch as eight of his uncles nine tails would turn into wisps of smoke. He would watched with unabashed aw as they smoke would clear to reveal eight figures whom guard the castle. He always found it fascinating how each tail had its own unique personality yet were still apart of one body and belonged to his uncle. Although now that he had four of his own nine tails he now understood why his uncle kept them as guards rather than a part of his own boy.   
While attached to his body his tails only had one another and him to speak to through a telepathic link where as if they had their own bodies they could interact with many people at once. Being fox tails they each have an ingrain love for pranks and fun thus getting extremely bored really fast as they flick about behind him. Thus meaning that in order to abate said boredom they turn to their favorite pastime of annoying the living daylights out of their host.  
Shippo rolled his eyes as Hatsuyuki ran towards him leaping up into the air jumping over the young kitsune as a small lithe for plummeted right into him. As he went down he saw Castella blink at the two a few times before bursting out in merriment as Shippo and the young tayjia boy got their limbs tangled with one another as they tried to break free. Hatsuyuki just wiggled his brow at them before bolting for the castle like a child about to be scolded by their instructor.  
Shaking her head Castella bent down and untangled the two boys before looking up at the sky which was full of different shades of reds and oranges. Her pointed ears flicked as the sound of a large bell echoed down to them from the castle grounds. She just rolled her eyes before looking towards her son and his friend giving them a somewhat weak smile.  
“Well you two it looks like it’s just about time for the party to start. You should head up and freshen up before heading to the ball room, and as for your group.”  
Castella cast her eyes to Kohaku before looking over at Sango and the others who had pulled themselves to a standing position. Her brow quirked as she watched the tayjia woman trying to calm the fuming miko child as the only real child in the group stood proud assessing the area. She was really beginning to wonder why they had even brought the over grown child when it was clear she was more trouble than she was worth. Giving an exasperated sigh Castella clapped her hands catching the attention of the group of misfits.  
“Lord Ryuukotsusei you are welcome to partake in the festivities with your young obsession so long as you’re willing to protect him. In the ball rooms the boys’ fate will be strictly in your hands for I will be having too much trouble dealing with all the horning bigots trying to get to my son. As for the rest of you, I will give you a room protected with wards to keep you safe from the demons while the ball goes on but you must not leave the room unless absolutely necessary. Finally for the young she child I really don’t trust you as far as your little brother can throw you so I’m happy to say you can make yourself at home in the dungeon.”  
Snapping her fingers Castella pointed to Kagome as her eyes became dominated by a bright yellow, white color as shimmering fog flickered from her fingertips and coiled around the girl like a snake until she could no longer be seen. Once she was obscured by the thick coils of fog Castella flicked her finger down as everyone watched in horror as the fog sank into the soil with the childish girl slithering through with it. Once the fog was gone her eyes returned to normal as she rubbed her hands together like a job well done.  
Turning to her son, Shippo and the young western lord her brow knit as she shooed the three off towards the palace with one hand while motioning for the humans to follow her with her other.  
“Sota and Kohaku will be joining us at the party seeing as my brother, will most likely skip the party of Kohaku weren’t there and Ryuukotsusei doesn’t seem too fond of the idea of leaving the young one. So well get you two some appropriate attire and maybe we can cause some havoc tonight while still saving face!”  
The group just looked from one to another as the lady hummed happily while Inuyasha just flashed them a look that said ‘don’t ask’ as they followed her into the palace.  
=SCENE CHANGE=  
Somewhere deep in a dying forest where thick purple miasma chocked the life of all that lived and brought beauty to the land slithered a half dead centipede demoness cursing her misfortune. Black blood oozed from her torso where her arms had been shredded from her body and chips of her sharp white teeth flitted from her mouth making them dull and useless. Chunks of her long body were ripped from her and the bottom half was completely gone as her once silken black hair was nothing more than short chunks with dirt and blood caked to the remaining strands.  
As she slithered on trying to get closer to her master a low chuckle echoed in the toxic air as a swarm of demons formed a twisting mass of bodies in the air.  
“Looks like you couldn’t obtain the jewel madam centipede a shame but expected. What was not expected was for you to survive your encounter but that could be easily remedied.”  
The smooth sultry voice hummed with a sadistic lit as the demoness’ eyes widened as she began to beg for her life only to have her sobs fall on deaf ears. Tentacles sliced through her turning her body into nothing but clumps of twitching flesh as a figure appeared from the cloud of demons and poisoned miasma. The figure was clad in a white baboon skin cloak as he approached the rapidly decaying corps a sinister gleam twinkling in its eyes.  
“Oh well at least my message has been sent. It is time to start playing our game. It is time to see if I have been able to fill in the missing pieces of damnation.”  
A deep laughter filled the air as the figure left the rotting corps as he headed towards the central palace to set his plans in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the list! Hope you all vote and help me out here because I really am torn. Sooner or later I will do a story for each of these parings but you get to vote one what one you guys want NOW.
> 
> Hoozuki and Hakutaku from Hoozuki no Reitetsu (Love the anime seriously if you haven't watched it you should its hilarious)
> 
> Natsume and Madara (human form) from natsume Yuujinchou (Madara is a cool wolf like yokai who parades as a drunk lucky cat)
> 
> Natsume and Seiji Matoba from Natsume Yuujinchou (I seriously don't know why this one isn't used more its to delicious to pass up)
> 
> And last but not least
> 
> Allen Walker and Adam AKA the millennium earl from D-gray man (another one I don't know why isn't done to often. Especially since we have free reign to mess with them as writers)
> 
> Well that's all of them that I felt like mentioning so If you have a couple suggestion that you really badly want to see or wish to vote one of the pairs I posted please do so I have no idea which pair to do although I do have one that I'm leaning towards more but that's my secret. so VOTE IN COMMENTS!! thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to this point. If I make any mistake on names and such things please tell me.  
> As for the name Castella it is seriously just a name that popped into my head once upon a time ago and I down right adore it. So I thought might as well use it here. The name is originally used for one of my original stories where she is actually the ruler of purgatory but that's for a different time. Please comment on what you thought!


End file.
